Famille
by Kalas1209
Summary: Lorsque Tyson et Kai se retourvent liés sans le vouloir par un lien de parenté, les autres subissent.Au programme: Fête,Révélations,Délires de la part des auteurs.
1. Chapter 1

_Famille_

Hello ! Et oui, Cé-chan et moi sommes de retour pour une nouvelle fic !

Ray : J'le sens pas ce coup là…

Max : Moi non plus…

Kenny : Elle a dit « nouvelle fic »… ?

Tyson : « De retour »… ?

Max : C'est… ?

Ray : Non… ?

**Et si ! Vous allez passer un TRES bon moment avec nous !**

Tyson : J'en suis pas si sûr. ¬¬

Kai _(qui rentre et qui dévisage tous le monde)_ : C'est une autre auteur ?

Ray : J'en est bien peur.

**Hey !**

Kenny : Tu es seule ?

Max : T'as parlé d'une « Cé-chan » mais il y a personne.

Nan, j'suis pas seule. Cette fic, je l'écris avec ma meilleure amie Cécé, ou Cé-chan, c'est pareil.

Tyson : Et elle n'est pas là ?

Non.

Tyson :Ouf !

Mais elle sera là pour la suite, t'inquiète.

Kai : Bon, commence qu'on puisse en finir.

**T'es méchant là !**

Max : Il a eu sa dose de fic je crois.

Ray : T'as un petit message à faire passer avant ?

**Ouais ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Les passages en **_italique_ **sont les pensées des personnages (POV) et les **_( mots entre parenthèses et en italique)_ **sont les actions. Sinon, les passages écrits normalement c'est l'histoire. Et…**

Kai : T'as fini ?

**Ah, non ! Je tiens à remercier **_chi na hana_** pour sa review dans « _Who is it ? » . _Promis, la suite viendra puisque tu me l'as demandé. J'y travaille ! **

Kai : C'est bon ?

**Mais oui !**

**Bon, ben quand faut y aller…**

Max : Faut y aller !

Tyson : Max ! Arrête de l'encourager ou elle va en faire d'autres !

**Bah, t'inquiète pas pour ça Ty ! J'en ais PLEIN en préparation ! lol**

**Aller ! Let's go !**

** Kalas 1209.**


	2. Famille 1ère partie

_**Famille**_

Première partie Plateau de Guizeh, Egypte… 

_**P.O.V Kai :**_

Il était là, assis entre les pattes imposantes d'un grand sphinx de pierre. Il regardait l'étendu du désert devant lui, pas si désert que ça. "La pyramide qui est le lieu du lever et du coucher du soleil", Kheops dite la Grande Pyramide de Guizeh, s'élevait du sol vers les cieux en plein milieu de ce plateau, faisait face au soleil cuisant de ce début d'après-midi, accompagnée de ses sœurs. Kai se souvint de l'époque où ses parents et lui pouvaient rester des heures à les admirer ou à essayer de connaître leurs histoires. Il adorait autant que ses parents leurs longues conversations dans ce climat de grandes chaleurs qui ne les dérangeaient pas, vu qu'ils y étaient habitués. Ils y avaient vécu près de 4 ans…

_Et dire que cela fait douze ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici. J'aurai voulu m'asseoir près de cette pyramide et me remémorer tous mes souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je dois fuir comme lorsque j'était enfant sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour sauver ma vie, mais la sienne… _Kai se tourna vers la magnifique jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et qui était occupée à courir dans tous les sens. _Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la fin du dernier tournoi. J'aimerais revoir mes amis. Nos disputes, nos fous rires et même toutes les bêtises de Tyson me manquent. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois la protéger maintenant. Je suis le seul à pouvoir veiller sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est le vie que j'ai eu dans cet enfer qui aurait dû être ma deuxième maison, là où j'aurais dû être heureux. _Soudain, une voix douce et calme, qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère, le tira de ses pensées faisant s'envoler toutes ses craintes comme par magie. Comme lorsqu'il était jeune et que sa mère le rassurait par de doux mots ! Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas elle qui lui parlé mais le jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

**_Jeune fille :_** « Kai ? Tout va bien ? Tu sembles soucieux.

**_K :_** Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

**_Jeune fille :_** Déjà ! Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver.

**_K :_** Fly, ça fait bientôt une heure que nous sommes là. Et puis je croyais que tu voulais que je t'achète un pendentif tout à l'heure ?

**_F :_** Alors tu veux bien que nous fassions un tour en ville ?

**_K :_** Oui, mais pas trop longtemps, d'accord ?

**_F :_** Cool ! Merci Kai! Allons-y maintenant! »

Kai se dépêcha de rattraper Fly qui était parti en courant vers leurs chameaux, non sans un dernier regard pour les tombeaux des rois éternels. _C'est bien les filles. Dès qu'on leur parle de bijoux ou de traîner en ville, elles deviennent complètement folles. Comme Tyson lorsqu'on lui parle de manger. Ce qu'ils peuvent me manquer ! En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un vrai match de beyblade. Mais bon, maintenant mon devoir est de veiller sur elle._ Kai et Fly grimpèrent sur leurs montures, direction le Caire.

Le Caire, Egypte. Quelque part en ville… 

_Pourvu que personne ne nous reconnaisse. Je me demande si mon "bien aimé" grand-père sait où nous sommes ? Question idiote ! Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne sache que nous sommes ici. Même les garçons ne le savent. J'aurais tant aimé leur dire de me rejoindre, mais auraient été en danger et ça, je ne le veux pas. L'important, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, mais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mais j'y pense…Voltaire sait que j'adore l'Egypte, et s'il…_

**_F :_** « Kai, où as-tu la tête ? Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu t'en fou de moi ou quoi ?

_**K **(gêné)_ **** Excuse-moi Fly. Je réflichissais à quelque chose. De quoi me parlais-tu ?

**_F _**: Je te demandais lequel de ces deux pendentifs m'allait le mieux.

**_K :_** Mais ce n'est pas celui que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure !

**_F :_** Oui, je sais. Il était très joli, mais je trouve qu'il était trop cher.

**_K :_** Ce n'est pas grave. On va voir si on peut marchander et même si on ne peut pas je te l'achèterais quand même.

**_F :_** Oh, je te re-merci Kai ! C'est gentil ! Je vais te montrer où je l'ai vu. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kai flânait dans les ruelles avec à son bras Fly qui portait le magnifique collier qui selon Kai, la rendait très belle. Dedans, elle y avait mis une vieille photo de famille. La rue était grouillante de monde. Personne ne faisait attention à eux et ce n'était pas Kai qui allait s'en plaindre. Mais par intuition, Kai se retourna et vu une dizaine d'hommes tous vêtus de noir… _Non, pas eux ! Je savais bien qu'ils nous retrouveraient, mais nous étions tellement bien ici tous les deux que je n'ai pas voulu partir. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais. Moi qui d'habitude suis si prudent ! Je me suis laissé distraire par nos sorties et nos confidences. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne la laisserais jamais repartir avec eux ! Même si je dois sacrifier ma vie pour elle, je le ferais sans hésitations. Je ne les laisserais pas me l'enlever. J'ai trop souffert, il ne recommencera pas. Non, Voltaire, je ne te laisserais jamais la faire souffrir ! _Kai s'arrêta et fixa Fly droit dans les yeux. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il lui baisa le front et lui pris la main.

**_K :_** « Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je te le jure. Tu ne retournera jamais là-bas.

**_F :_** De quoi parles-tu ? _(se tourne et voie les hommes venir vers eux)_ Kai, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

**_K :_** La meilleure solution est de courir. J'espère que tu as confiance en moi ?

_**F **(sourit tendrement)_ **** Je te confirais ma vie. »

Ils se fixèrent et se sourirent durant quelques secondes. Un lien invisible et invincible s'était crée entre eux. Puis, d'un signe de tête, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, poursuivi par ces hommes armés et près à tous.

a suivre… 

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?**

Kai :…

**Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**

Kai :…Tu viens de ruiner ma réputation.

**Sans vouloir te vexé, c'est déjà fait. **

Kai :… ? Explique toi.

**Euh…_(ou comment je cherche à éviter la question. )_**

Max : Moi j'ai bien aimé.

**C'est vrai ?**

Ray : Ouais ça va.

**Miciiiiii !**

Tyson : Et c'est cette fille ?

**Surprise !**

**Bon ! Qui vais-je choisir… ? Hum… KAI !**

Kai : ...! Pourquoi?

**Ben pour le mot de la fin, bien sûr !**

Kai : Non, Pourquoi moi ?

**Parce-que t'es notre chouchou à Cécé et à moi. **

Kai : Hn !….. Bon, ben…REVIEWS

**Tchao!**

**Kalas 1209**


	3. Famille 2ème partie

_**Famille**_

Deuxième partie Japon, bureau de Mr. Dickenson… 

Cela faisait bien un an que monsieur Dickenson n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses petits protégés, et il se demandait parfois ce que ceux-ci étaient en train de faire. Tyson et Kenny étaient encore ici, au Japon ; Max était repartit aux U.S.A auprès de sa mère ; Ray était sûrement avec les White Tiger, en Chine et Kai…Kai ? Introuvable tout simplement, comme à son habitude. Il devait courir le monde, ça monsieur Dickenson en était sûr. Tout ce qu'il avait pour le joindre était le numéro de son portable et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Il soupira. Un an…Ca passait si vite une année et en même temps, c'était si long. Il restait encore une autre année à attendre avant un autre tournoi. Mais peut-être que les Bladebreakers ne seront pas réunis cette fois ? Après tout, chacun menait sa vie et les plus vieux, il pensait à Ray et à Kai surtout, auraient probablement envie de vivre leur vie en dehors du beyblade et ça, il le comprenait.

Monsieur Dickenson fut tirée de ses pensées par de brusques coups énergiques donnés à la porte de son bureau.

**_Mr. D :_** « Entrez !

**_Tyson_** _(entre)_ **** Monsieur Dickenson ! Comme ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

_**Mr. D **(étonné)_ **** Tyson ! »Quand on parlait du loup…Lui aussi était heureux de le revoir. Tyson était bien sûr accompagné du Chef et Hillary. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et discutèrent de tout, de rien. Le jeune garçon, maintenant âgé de 15 ans, avait voulu organiser une petite fête avec l'équipe, histoire de se retrouver et de prendre des nouvelles comme il disait.

**_Mr. D :_** « C'est une très bonne idée les enfants ! Mais…

**_Les 3 autres :_** Mais ?

**_Mr.D :_** Kai est introuvable. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au Japon.

**_T :_** Quoi ? Il serait quand même pas reparti à l'Abbaye !

**_C :_** Allons Tyson ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'il y serait retourné alors qu'il y a Voltaire ?

**_H :_** Moi ça m'étonnerait.

**_T :_** Et on fait quoi alors ?

**_Mr. D :_** Vous l'appelez.

**_Les 3 autres_** _(incrédules)_ **** ?

**_Mr. D :_** Hahahaha ! Vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser filer comme ça, non ? J'ai son numéro de portable.

**_Les 3 autres :_** Cool !

**_C :_** Comment ça se fait que Kai vous est donné son numéro ?

**_T :_** C'est vrai ça ! Il nous l'avait pas dit !

**_H :_** Et ça t'étonne ?

**_T :_** Baaaaah…

**_Mr.D :_** Il est sous contrat bien sûr ! Comme vous d'ailleurs.

**_Les 3 autres :_** Hein!

**_Mr.D :_** Hahahaha ! Si vous vous voyez les enfants! Hahahaha !

**_T :_** Comment… ?

**_Mr. D :_** C'est simple. Quand l'équipe s'est formée, il a continué le contrat qu'il avait avec moi. Il a aussi signé pour toute l'équipe afin que chacun de vous profite du confort et de la sécurité.

**_C :_** Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

**_Mr. D :_** Je pensais qu'il l'avait fait.

**_Les 3 autres :_** …

**_H :_** Vous pouvez nous passer le numéro s'il vous plais ?

**_Mr. D :_** Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

**_T_** _(agacé)_ **** Mais quoi encore ?

**_C et H_** _(exaspérés)_ **** Tyson !

_**T **(incrédule)_ **** Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce –que j'ai encore fais !

_**Mr. D **(rit)_ **** Laissez ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu…

**_T_** _(gêné)_ **** Désolé !

**_Mr.D :_** Ce n'est pas grave voyons. Donc, nous serons bientôt le 17 juin.**_ 1_** Dans…

**_H :_** Cinq jours monsieur.

**_Mr.D :_** Merci Hillary.

**_C:_** Il y-a quelque chose de spécial ce jour là?

**_Mr.D :_** Oui…Son anniversaire ! »

Nos trois jeunes amis en restèrent bouche-bée. Dans cinq jours exactement, leur capitaine aurait dix-sept ans **_2 _**? C'est vrai que Kai ne leur avait jamais précisé ce genre de détails. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie, de son passé. Il restait silencieux sur certains sujets même si, Tyson devait bien l'avouer, ce dernier s'était un peu plus ouvert à eux, ses amis. Cela le fit sourire. Il repensa au jour où Kai leur avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait à eux… Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Autant faire une pierre deux coups.

**_T_** _(cri et fait sursauté tous le monde) _ « Je sais !

**_Mr. D :_** Et bien, Tyson ? Quelle est ton idée ?

**_H_** _(toute sourire)_ **** On appelle Kai avec le numéro que vous avez, on lui baratine un truc pour qu'il rapplique ici sans se douter de rien et on lui prépare une belle fête surprise d'anniversaire ! Comme ça on pourra aussi revoir les autres. Ils viendront, c'est certain ! Une pierre deux coups !

**_T :_** C'est pas justeuh ! Hillary, tu m'as piqué mon idée ! C'était à moi de le dire d'abord !

**_H :_** J'ai été plus rapide que toi, c'est tout ! Les **_grands_** esprits se rencontrent parfois.

**_T_** _(tout sourire)_ **** Ha ! Donc, tu avoue que je suis Très intelligent !

**_C_** _(tout bas)_ **** Ca y-est ! C'est reparti !

**_H :_** J'ai dit **_"grands"_**, Tyson. Apparemment, c'est avec monsieur Dickenson que mon esprit à "discuter". C'était ce dont vous aviez en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

**_Mr.D :_** Oui, c'est exact. Ravi que l'idée vous plaise !

**_T_** _(boude)_ **** C'est pas justeuh !

**_Dizzi :_** Hillary1 ; Tyson0 » Tous rirent à la remarque de la petite Dizzi. Ils décidèrent d'appliquer le plan. Phase 1 : appeler Kai et le baratiner. L'Opération « Surprise Capitaine ! », comme c'était amusé à la nommer Tyson, était lancée.

Tyson composa le numéro. Une sonnerie. Une deuxième…

Le Caire, Egypte. Quelque part en ville… 

Deux jeunes gens couraient à en perdre haleine. Une demi-heure qu'ils tentaient de semer les hommes de mains de Voltaire ! Ils couraient, se cachaient, puis ça recommencer. _Décidément, le Caire n'est pas une ville si paisible que ça, _pensa la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 14 ans et était vraiment mignonne avec ses longs cheveux bleu foncé et ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Malgré les coups de feu et les cris qui leurs étaient destinés, elle n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi avoir peur quand vous êtes aux côtés du grand frère le plus protecteur du monde et qui déjoue toujours les plans de ces imbéciles qui les poursuivaient ?

Ils se cachèrent derrière le grand mur d'une maison. Il y avait tellement de monde ici ! La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui la serrait dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de l'Abbaye, il protégé de tout. Grand, environ 1,76m, les cheveux bleu clair à l'avant et bleu foncé à l'arrière, les yeux mauves, il était tout le contraire d'elle. Elle cherchait encore la signification de ces traits bleus sur ses joues quand une sonnerie retentit, tout de suite suivie d'une deuxième.

**_F :_** « Kai ? C'est pas ton portable qui sonne là ?

**_K :_** Si. _(décroche)_Oui ?

**_Voix :_** Ah ! Kai !Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'aurais put au-moins nous dire que t'avait un port…

**_K :_** Tyson !

**_T :_** Oui ?

**_K :_** Mais comment… ?

**_T :_** Alors là, ça pas était facile ! Il a fallu que…

**_F :_** Kai !

**_K_** _(regarde dans la direction que lui indique Fly)_ **** Et merde ! Fly, baisse toi !

_**T **(moqueur)_ **** J'te dérange peut-être ?

**_K :_** Oui !

**_T_** _(soupire)_ **** Sympa ! Bref, je te disais que…

**_K :_** Viens en aux faits.

_**T **(prend un ton grave)_ **** Voilà, je suis chez monsieur Dickenson là, avec le Chef et Hillary. On a un big problème.

**_K :_** Ben débrouilles-toi, parce-que là, j'ai pas vraiment de temps à…Fly ! Courre ! » Ils se remirent à courir plus vite que jamais, bousculant marchants et marchandises et promeneurs. De l'autre côté du téléphone, Tyson et les autres entendaient clairement des cris et des coups de feu.

**_T_** _(inquiet)_ **** « Kai ! Tout va bien ?

**_K :_** Ben oui ! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser le contraire?

**_T :_** J'hésite entre les coups de feu et les cris que j'entends.

**_K :_** …

**_T :_** Kai ?

**_K:_** Hm!

**_T_** _(soupir)_ _Il changera jamais!_ On voudrait que tu rentre au Japon. Boris s'est échappé de prison.

**_K :_** Quoi ! C'est une blague !

**_T :_** Non ! Kai, on a besoin de toi.

_**Kai **(après un moment de silence)_ **** Je serais chez toi dans cinq jours. Vers 14h00

**_T_** _(tente de ne pas éclater de joie)_ **** Ok ! A+ »

_Japon, bureau de Mr. Dickenson…_

**_C :_** « C'est moi, ou il était en danger ?

**_T :_** Et pas tout seul, héhé.

**_H :_** T'avais pas autre chose à dire que « Boris s'est échappé de Prison » ?

**_T :_** C'est le seul truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! N'empêche que ça a marché ! Il se ra là dans cinq jours. Pile-poil ce qu'il faut !

**_C :_** Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il vienne pas avec un tel argument.

**_Mr. D :_** Il n'y a plu qu'à attendre.

**_Les 3 autres :_** Oui !

**_H :_** Moi, je me charge du gâteau ! Sinon Tyson va tous nous empoisonner.

**_T :_** Hey !

**_C :_** Et pour les autres ?

**_Mr. D :_** Je me charge de les prévenir.

**_T :_** D'accord ! Chef, on s'occupe des décos ?

**_C :_** Oui, pourquoi pas.

**_H :_** Et on va faire ça où ?

**_T :_** Ben chez moi, pardi !

**_H :_** Ton grand-père est même pas au courrant ! »

Pendant que Tyson et Hillary se chamaillaient pour savoir où se fêterait l'anniversaire du capitaine d'équipe, Monsieur Dickenson et kenny riaient, se demandant cependant si Kai apprécierait et s'il ne craignait rein, là où il était.

Sibérie, prison… 

**_Voix :_** « Alerte ! Alerte ! Le prisonnier 10529 s'est sauvé de sa cellule ! Il se dirige vers la porte centrale ! Je répète… »

Un homme d'environ la quarantaine courait, se faufilait dans le couloir du grand bâtiment qu'était la prison principale de Sibérie. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, qu'il était ici. _Tout ça à cause de ce salle gamin insolent,_ pensa-t-il. _Tu me le paiera Kai Hiwatari !_ Il courait, ignorant les nombreux prisonniers qui tendaient leurs bras à travers les barreaux des cellules pour le stopper. Ils souhaitaient sortir eux aussi. Ils voulaient revoir le soleil. Seulement lui, le prisonnier 10529, avait une vengeance à accomplir et très peu de temps s'il voulait sortir d'ici vivant, et non dans un cercueil. Enfin, il était devant cette porte ! Deux gardes en uniforme étaient devant celle-ci, entre lui et la sortie, et il pouvait en entendre d'autres qui venaient juste derrière lui. _Aucun problème !_ Il s'avança, silencieux, et agrippa un des gardes par derrière, lui tenant d'une poigne ferme l'une de ses mains. Celle avec l'arme. Le coup partit et atteignit le second homme qui venait en renfort. Cinq minutes. Il lui avait fallu cinq minutes pour se débarrasser des deux gardes et sortir. Une fois dehors, il remarqua une voiture noire qui attendait. Cette voiture, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle rapidement, ouvrit la portière arrière et monta. Aussitôt, le véhicule démarra sous les coups de feu inutiles.

**_Prisonnier 10529 :_** « Vous êtes venu ?

**_Voix :_** Vous en doutiez ?

**_Prisonnier 10529 :_** Que voulez-vous ?

**_Voix :_** C'est simple ! J'ai confié une mission à mes hommes, en Egypte. Mais ces imbéciles ont échoué ! Je veux que vous le fassiez, Boris.

**_Boris :_** Désolé, Voltaire ! Mais moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

**_Voltaire :_** Vous voulez la mort de Kai ? Je comprend. Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. Je vous donne l'occasion de réaliser votre vengeance sans risquer mes représailles.

**_Boris_** _(surpris)_ **** Vous voulez que moi Boris Balkov, j'ailles tuer votre petit-fils ! Pourquoi ?

**_Voltaire :_** Il me gène dans mes projets. _(sourire de maniaque)_ Alors ?

**_Boris :_** Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

**_B et V :_** Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah !**_3_**

A SUIVRE… 

Ray : Woah ! Et ben, on t'arrêtes plus.

Max : Tout ça en une journée ? Chapeau.

**Merci, mais là, j'suis vidé…Vais me prendre un bon bain chaud…**

**Bon, la suite… :**

**Petites notes des auteurs…aider par ces chers Bladebreakers….**

_**1 :**_

**Kalas 1209 : Une date au hasard, lol**

**Cécé : Ouais, on savait pas quoi mettre.**

Kai : Vous êtes même pas fichu de connaître le jour de mon anniversaire !

**Cécé & Kalas : En même temps, tu nous la jamais préciser.**

Ray : Elles marquent un point là.

Kai : T'es de quel côté toi ?

Ray : Du côté où je crains rien.

_**2 :**_

**Cécé : Pareil ! On savait plus exactement quel âge avait Kai dans G-Rev., alors on a mis ça au pif. **

Kai : Pathétique ! Je croyais que j'étais votre « Chouchou » ?

**Kalas : Ouais…Bon, passons.**

_**3 :**_

Bladebreakers :o0 C'est quoi ça !

**Kalas : Leurs rires, pourquoi ?**

Tyson : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite…

**Cécé : Mais non ! Mais non ! Toi, tu crains rien.**

**Kalas : Ou presque. **

**Cécé : Hm Hm… ! Kai !**

Kai : Quoi ?

**Kalas : T'as pas oublier un truc par hasard ?**

Kai _(soupire)_ : N'oubliez pas vos reviews si ça peut nous sauver de ce …Aïe !

**Kalas_(avec une poêle dans les mains)_ : A+ **

**Cécé : Bye ! **


	4. Famille 3ème partie

_**Famille**_

Troisième partie 

_Japon, chez Tyson, le 17 juin, 13h40_

_**P.O.V Kai :**_

Dans le salon des Granger, l'attente était à son comble. Quand Monsieur Dickenson avait appelé Ray et Max pour les informer de la situation, ceux-ci avaient pris le premier avion en direction du Japon. Depuis, chacun d'eux avait passé leur temps dans les préparatifs. Kai devait arriver aujourd'hui. Il avait re-téléphoné à leur manager pour confirmer l'heure de son arrivée. Si bien que Tyson ne tenait plus en place…

**_T_** _(surexcité) _ « Alors ! Alors ! Tout est près !

**_R_** _(exaspéré)_ **** Mais oui…

**_T :_** Mais quand est-ce qu'il arriveuh !

**_M_** _(exaspéré)_ **** Tyson, il n'est que deux heures moins vingt.

**_H :_** Arrêtes de bouger dans tous les sens, tu nous fatigues.

_**T **(s'assoit sur le canapé)_ : Je sais. _(Entend du bruit dehors)_ C'est qui ! C'est quoi !

**_Papy :_** Tyson ! Il va arriver ! Tiens-toi tranquille cinq minutes !

**_T_** _(le boude)_ : … »

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le bavardage incessant de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait…

**_F :_** « Kai ? Tu m'écoute ?

**_K :_** Hm !

**_F :_** Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

**_K_** _(s'arrête de marcher)_ : Fly… ?

**_F_** _(tout sourire)_ : Oui ?

**_K :_** Tais-toi.

_**F **(boude)_ : …T'es méchant !

_**K **(la regarde tendrement)_ : On y va ?

**_F :_** Oui ! »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. _Comment fait-elle pour parler autant ? Elle n'a pas arrêté depuis qu'on est descendu de l'avion !Hm…Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. Si Boris s'est vraiment échappé de prison, c'est que Voltaire y est pour quelque chose. Je ne les laisserais pas me la reprendre. C'est hors de question ! _Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le portail de la maison de Tyson. Kai s'arrêta et retint le poigné de Fly qui allait ouvrir. _Quelque chose ne va pas…_

**_F_** _(inquiète)_ : « Kai ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

**_K :_** C'est trop calme… »

Il poussa doucement le portail, méfiant. _C'est beaucoup trop calme…_Il se dirigea, suivi de Fly, vers la porte et sonna. La voix de son coéquipier dans toute la maisonnée :

**_T :_** « Entrez ! » Kai haussa un sourcil, septique, et pris la main de Fly. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, tout était étrangement silencieux et sombre. Ils n'y voyaient strictement rien ni n'entendaient le moindre son. Fly resserra sa prise sur son bras tandis qu'ils avançaient à tâtons dans la pièce principale. _Tyson…Mais où est-ce qu'il est cet idiot ? _Tout-à-coup, une lumière vive les aveugla et ils furent assaillit par de nombreux cris de joie…

**_Tout le monde :_** « SUUUUUURPRIIIIIISE !

**_K_** _(surpris)_ ?

**_T_** _(remarque Fly)_ : Hey ! Mais c'est qui elle ? _(la pointe du doigt)_ C'est ta copine ? »

Suite à l'intervention de ce cher Tyson, un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel on pouvait voir que Kai avait fermé les yeux et serré les poings ; Fly s'était réfugiée derrière lui ; Tyson les fixés, amusé et Ray, Max, Hillary et Monsieur Granger tournaient la tête d'un côté de l'autre, en attendant que quelqu'un parle, imitant à la perfection les girouettes. Soudain, Kai se décida à bouger. D'un pas beaucoup trop calme, il s'avança vers son coéquipier, et une fois face à lui…

_**Clack !**_

**_T_** _(se tient l'arrière du crâne avec ses mains)_ : « Aïeuh ! »

…lui assena une bonne claque derrière la tête.

**_K _**: « Baka !

**_T :_** C'est pas ma faute si t'es susceptible !

**_R :_** Euh…Kai ? Tu nous présente?

_**K **(fait signe à Fly, qui vient près de lui)_ : C'est ma petite sœur.

**_Tout le monde_** _(sauf K, F et Papy)_ : QUOI ! »

**_POV Papy (Mr. Granger):_**

_Ah bah ça pour une surprise! Alors comme ça, Kai a une sœur ? Cela doit le changer. Haha ! Hm…Etrange…Elle a les yeux bleu nuit et lui mauve…Elle…Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais qui ? De plus, c'est la première fois que Kai nous la présente. Hm…Vraiment très étrange._

**_T :_** « Grand-père ? T'es toujours avec nous ?

**_P :_** Hm ? Oui, oui. Allez ! Tout le monde dans le jardin ! »

L'après-midi se passa très bien. Kai et Fly avaient été soulagé en apprenant que Boris ne s'était pas échappé, que c'était une invention de Tyson. Kai ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Fly s'amusait tellement ! Le grand-père de Tyson avait préparé des spécialités japonaise qui avaient émerveillé la jeune russe. Elle qui aimait la cuisine ! Il y avait de tous ! Des entrées telles que le Yakitori, le Torino Hara-age, ou encore le Miso Soup en passant par les plats délicieux qu'étaient le Jaga-imo et le Oyakodon.**_1_** A la fin du repas, ils partagèrent toutes sortes de jeux et plus tard dans l'après-midi, Monsieur Dickenson d'était joint à la petite fête.

Le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon, lorsque Hillary apporta le gâteau. Une magnifique pièce montée en forme de phœnix avec dix-sept bougies éparpillées sur les ailes de l'oiseau.

**_T :_** « T'es sûre que c'est toi qui l'as fait, Hillary ? T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt le traiteur ?

_**H **(énervée)_ : Tu n'es qu'un immature ! Bien sûr que moi qui l'ai fait !

**_Mr. D : _** En tout cas, il est très réussi.

**_K_** _(voix douce)_ : C'est vrai. Merci beaucoup. » Il leur adressa un sourire. Mais pas un de ces sourires qu'il avait à chaque match et qui disait clairement C'est-moi-le-meilleur-et-personne-ne-peut-me-battre. Non ! Là c'était un Vrai sourire. Chaleureux, doux, heureux.**_2_** Au point que les autres en restèrent indécis pendant quelque seconde, jusqu'à ce que…

_**F **(saute au cou de Kai)_ : « Woah ! On dirait Dranzer ! Chapeau Hillary !

**_H :_** Merci! Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable. »

Tout le monde rit à cette remarque. Même Tyson. Après tout, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps…Après avoir fini le gâteau, ils s'assirent tous dans l'herbe et commencèrent à parler. Ils prévoyaient de reformer l'équipe pour le prochain tournoi et donc de s'entraîner encore plus qu'avant, au grand désespoir de Tyson. Soudain, Monsieur Granger remarqua le médaillon qui pendait au cou de Fly. _Tient ?_

**_P :_** « C'est un très joli collier.

**_F_** (_surprise_) : Hm ? Oh ! Oui. C'est Kai qui me l'a acheté avant qu'on vienne ici.

**_R _**: Ah ? Et vous étiez où ?

**_M _**: C'est vrai ça !

**_K :_** Au Caire.

**_Tout le monde : _** En Egypte !

**_Mr. D :_** Et bien…

**_T :_** C'était comment ?

**_F _**(_surexcitée_) : C'était super ! On a vu les pyramides de Guizeh, on a monté des chameaux et on a été faire un tour en ville avant de se faire courser !

**_T, C, R, P et Mr.D :_** ... !

**_H et M :_** Woah !

**_R _**(_sourit_) : Tu as dû bien t'amuser.

**_F _**(_soupir_) : Oui ! C'est dommage, on a pas pu rester. Mais bon, je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Vous êtes tous géniaux.

**_H_** (_crie_) : Ma sœur spirituelle !

**_C :_** Ah…Mes oreilles… !

**_T :_** Ca y-est ! J'suis sourd ! »

_Cette petite est vraiment adorable. Quelque part elle me rappelle Tyann, ma chère fille. Quelle dommage qu'elle soit partit avec ce jeune homme ! Se marier ! Alors qu'elle était si jeune ! Enfin…Elle doit être heureuse là où elle est. Tient ? Mais…_

**_P :_** « C'est une photo au milieu ?

**_F :_** Oui. (_retire_ _le_ _collier_ _et_ _le_ _montre_ _aux_ _autres_)

**_M :_** C'est qui ?

**_F_** (_regarde_ _Kai_) : Kai ?

**_K_** (_regarde_ _Fly_): Si tu veux.

**_F :_** Alors, là c'est mon père, Flavian Hiwatari. A gauche, ma mère, Tyann. On ignore son nom de jeune fille. Là, c'est Kai et là, dans les bras de maman, c'est moi ! »

Tous en restèrent bouche-bée devant la petite photo. Sur celle-ci, il y avait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, souriant, qui tenait dans ces bras une jeune femme d'à-peu-près le même âge._ Lui ! Elle ! Mais… ?Non ! Tyann, c'est pas possible !_ Lui, il avait les cheveux châtain clair, en pagaille et de grand yeux mauves qui le mettaient en valeur. On aurait dit un sosie de Kai en un peu plus vieux et un peu plus grand. Lui aussi avait ces étranges marques bleus sur les joues. La femme, elle, portait de longs cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux bleu nuit qui contrastaient avec sa peau blanche et lui donnaient un air calme et bienveillant. Dans ces bras, il y avait la petite Fly, âgée de quelques mois. Et devant, assis sur le sol, Kai. Il devait avoir quatre ans ici. Il souriait et semblait plein de malice. Il ne portait pas ces marques et on avait du mal a croire qu'un enfant qui semblait aussi heureux avait pu un jour perdre son sourire et devenir si froid. Derrière la petite famille s'élevait la Grande Pyramide, Kheops.

_Il faut que je vérifie ça…_ Monsieur Granger se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le dojo, sous les regards surpris et inquiets des invités…

A suivre… 

**Pff…enfin fini.**

Ray : Tu passes aux reviews ?

**Oui ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci à titeKai, à DemonHeart 713, à Mariam , à Kairi et à Pauline ! Vos reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir !**

M : T'es contente ?

**Ben oui attend ! 5 reviews alors que j'ai envoyé tous ça hier soir. J'suis HAPPY !**

T : Elle est grave…

C : C'est rien de le dire.

**Bon, j'espère que ce petit chapitre plaira à tout le monde (Pau, j'te jure que si tu me refais une déprime, tu va m'entendre.)**

Kai : C'est qui ?

**Une amie. Ah ! Je sais ! Vous allez tous lui danser la Macaréna !**

Tous : Ca va pas non ?

**Vous allez quand même pas la laisser comme ça ! Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? (mode chibi eyes enclenché)**

Tous : Euh…Et merde !( se mettent à danser)

** Sont-y pas mignons ? Lol**

**Bon, place aux notes :**

_**1 :**_

_Yakitori_ Brochettes de poulet grillé 

**_Jaga-imo :_ plat à base de fines tranches de bœuf, de pommes de terre et de sauce soja le tout accompagné avec un bol de riz si on veut.**

**Les autres sont aussi des plats japonais que j'ai trouvé sur un site très bien, mais j'me souviens plus du nom…**

Ray : tête de linotte 

**Hey !**

**2 :**

Kai : T'as pas osé !

**Ben si, pourquoi ?**

Kai : Je vais te…

**Hey ! Pas touche à l'auteur ! Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses.**

Kai : Comme ?

**Tu vas avoir encore plus de fans ! **

Kai : Là, tu va mourir…

**Gloups ! Bon, ben, chers lecteurs, désolé mais je dois sauver ma peau si je veux pouvoir poursuivre cette fic.**

**(se barre en courrant) A+**

**- Kalas 1209**


	5. Famille 4ème partie

**_Famille_**

_quatrième partie Japon, maison des Granger, 16h40…_

_**POV Papy (Mr. Granger):**_

_C'est impossible! Comment cela se fait-il? J'aurais pourtant du les reconnaître, tout les deux ! Ils leur ressemble tellement !_

Monsieur Granger fouillait dans les nombreux cartons qui encombraient le grenier. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Enfin, après avoir ouvert et vidé tous ce qui traînait dans la pièce, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. _Ma chère petite fille…_ Il descendit en courrant tous les escaliers et arriva essouffler devant les enfants et monsieur Dickenson. Tous était très inquiet. Jamais le grand-père de Tyson ne s'était conduit aussi étrangement…S'habillé en chemise à fleurs hawaïennes accompagné d'un short et de lunettes de soleil était peut-être un peu…Mais s'était lui ! Cela faisait partit de son tempérament et personne, dans les Bladebreakers, ne s'en étonnait. Il s'agenouilla devant eux et ouvrit ses mains. Un cadre y figurait. A l'intérieure, un jeune homme et une jeune femme, tous deux dans l'adolescence, souriaient et serraient dans leurs bras un homme plus âgé, monsieur Granger. Sur la photo, il paraissait avoir 40 ans.

**_M :_** « Qui est-ce ?

**_T_** _(étonné)_ : Hey ! Mais elle ressemble à…

**_F_**(_surprise_) : Maman… ?

**_Tous_** (_Comprennent_ _plus_ _rien_) : …Hein !

**_P _**: Voici mes deux enfants. Ren, mon fils et Tyann, ma fille. Ils étaient jumeaux…

**_K _**: Vous pourriez préciser ?

**_P_** Et bien…Ma fille n'avait que 16 ans à cette époque. Elle allait encore à l'école et…C'est là-bas, quelle a connu cet homme.

**_F :_** Papa ?

**_P :_** Oui…Il venait de Russie et était professeur d'histoire. Ma fille en est tombée amoureuse et je l'ais changé d'école…pour son bien. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Elle sortait souvent tard le soir, sans m'en demandait l'autorisation. Ils se rejoignaient, bien sûr. Un jour je lui est formellement interdit de le revoir et on s'est disputé…Comprenez bien, je n'avait rien contre votre père, mais elle était encore si jeune ! Ils avaient prévu de se marier…Pfff…Il est même venu lui-même me le dire. J'ais refusé leur union. Je ne suis pas allé au mariage. Et d'après ce que je sais, votre autre grand-père non plu… Elle était déjà enceinte de toi, Kai, quand ils sont partit vivre en Egypte…C'est de ma faute, si elle n'est pas là…Ils ne vous ont jamais raconté cette histoire ?

**_F :_** Ben ils auraient eut du mal…

**_C :_** Pourquoi ?

**_K :_** Ils sont morts. Voltaire les a tuer en mettant le feu à la maison…

_**F :**_ Moi je étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir, mais Kai et moi on a été séparé une fois à l'Abbaye.

_**H **_: C'est horrible !

_**R**_ : Alors, si j'ais tout compris, Kai, Fly et Tyson sont cousins ?

_**P**_ : Oui…C'est tout à fait ça.

_**T**_ : Hein ?

_**D **_: Vous devez être content les enfants ? Vous n'êtes plus seuls désormais.

_**K**_ : …

_**P**_ : Etant donner les circonstances, je vous propose de rester à la maison…

_**F**_(_yeux pleins d'étoiles_) : Autant qu'on veut ?

_**P**_(_rit_) : Bien sûr ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment aller mes petits-enfants…Kai ?

_**K**_(_pensif_) : …Pas maintenant. J'ais besoin de réfléchir…Fly.

_**F :**_ Oui ?

_**K**_ : On y va.

_**F **_: Mais… ? Maintenant ?

**_K _**: Oui…

_**T **_: Hey ! Mais attend ! Tu vas aller où ?

_**K **_: …Fly, on y va.

_**F**_ : Oui…Au-revoir, et merci. »

* * *

_Japon, plage, 23h10… _

**_P.O.V.Kai :_**

_Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…Ca fait si longtemps que Fly et moi on a pas eut une vraie famille…C'est vrai que ça nous ferait du bien, mais on ne peut pas s'imposer comme ça chez les gens, même si c'est eux qui nous le propose…Il y a des tas de famille dans le monde, et il a fallu que ce soit celle de cet idiot ! Je dois être maudit…_

Kai leva les yeux et regarda sa jeune sœur jouait avec les vagues de l'océan. La mer, le désert, la vie…Tout ça, elle n'avait pas eut la chance de le connaître avant qu'il ne la sorte de l'Abbaye. Kai posa son dos contre la palissade de bois d'un petit stand, fermé à cette heure tardive. Il ramena ses genoux à lui et les entoura de ses bras. Il s'était toujours tenu ainsi quand les choses n'allaient pas, quand il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir… Quand il avait peur, seul dans le noir d'une chambre médiocre, sans fenêtres et froide. Fly aussi avait subit cet enfer.

_Plus maintenant ! J'ais promis que je la protégerais de tout, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Elle est tellement plus joli quand elle est heureuse ! C'est fini, elle ne pleurera plus jamais à cause de Voltaire. Mais on peut s'en sortir seuls, elle et moi. On a toujours fait comme ça, on a pas besoin d'une famille pour survivre…Mais pour vivre ?_

Une légère brise marine vint s'emmêler dans ses cheveux rebelles, apportant avec elle un peu de fraîcheur. La nuit était plutôt chaude pour une fois. Kai ferma doucement les yeux et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un se pelotonner contre lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il accueillit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était trempée et ses longs cheveux avaient une légère odeur de sel.

_**F**_ : « Kai ? Est-ce qu'on ira chez eux ?

_**K**_ : Je ne sais pas…

_**F **_: J'aimerais bien…J'aimerais en connaître plus sur maman et papa.

_**K**_(_resserre son étreinte_) : Je te le promet. Tu auras une belle vie, Fly. C'est une promesse.

_**F**_(_baille_) : On ne dormira plus jamais dehors ?

_**K :**_ Oui, c'est promis. Dors maintenant…

_**F**( s'endort_) : Bonne nuit Kai. (l'embrasse sur la joue) Merci d'être là pour moi grand frère.

_**K**_(_l'embrasse sur le front_) : Je serais toujours là pour toi, Fly. Toujours…Dors.

_**F**_(_avant de s'endormir_) : Moui…Je t'aime Kai.

**_K_**(_ouvre les yeux_) : Moi aussi. »

Kai regarda sa sœur dormir à point fermé et sourit. _Dors bien, Fly. Je te promet que je vais t'offrir une nouvelle vie. On aura plus jamais à dormir dehors, ni a voler pour manger un peu…Je te promet que tu pourras aller à l'école et étudier, comme tu le souhaitais…Dors, je veille sur toi. _Il leva les yeux vers les ciel et regarda les étoiles qui entouraient une lune pleine et ronde. _Maman, Papa…On va s'en sortir. Après tout, une famille, ce n'est pas si mal. On aurait put tomber sur pire._

Kai posa sa tête sur celle de sa sœur et s'endormit à son tour. Demain promettait d'être une longue journée pour eux deux…Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance d'effacer les erreurs du passé…Une nouvelle famille.

* * *

_Japon, chambre de Tyson, même heure…_

_**P.O.V Tyson:**_

_Je me demande s'ils vont accepter la proposition de grand-père ? Kai et moi sommes cousins ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je sens que je vais en baver tout les jours ! Il va pas me lâcher tel que je le connaît… Je connais déjà l'emploie du temps : 6h00 réveil, 6h30 manger, 7h00 entraînement, 12h00 manger, 13h00 entraînement, 20h00 manger, 21h00 dodo ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Bon, voyons le côté positif des choses…Non. J'ais beau cherché, je vois pas. Le mieux, c'est d'attendre demain. Je suppose qu'ils auront pris une décision._

Tyson se cala un peu plus dans son lit et ferma les yeux. _D'un côté, ce serait chouette qu'ils viennent vivre ici. Je me demande s'ils ont un toit pour dormir en ce moment ?_ Après cette dernière pensée, Tyson sombra dans un profond sommeil, peuplé de gâteaux à la crème et de jaga-imo…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Chapitre court puisqu'il en introduira un long qui va pas tarder à venir.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pris pour cette fic. Cécé devait faire ce chapitre et moi le prochain…Mais elle avait pas idées ni moi (si mais c'était l'inverse, lol). C'est pour ça qu'on a échangé.**

**Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses…Où est-ce qu'ils sont barrés eux ? (aperçois un bout de tissus blanc qui dépasse de son armoire) Je vois…Là c'est découragent…(Ouvre la porte en grand) Bonjour KAI !**

K : Et merde…

**Ils sont où les autres ?**

K :Sous le lit.

**? Ben comment ils ont fait ? Non. Finalement, je veux pas le savoir…TOUT LE MONDE HORS DE SOUS MON LIT !**

Tous (sortent) :Kai ! T'es un traître !

K :Si je dois la supporter, vous le ferez aussi.

**C'est sympa pour moi…Bon, passons aux reviews. BIG-MEGA-GIGA-SUPRA-GROS-MERCI à tous !**

T :Mes pauvres oreilles…

M :J'vais être sourd jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

K :T'es obligé de gueuler comme ça !

**Oui. Parce que j'ais reçu 7 reviews pour le chapitre précédent et je suis très contente !**

R :On l'aurait pas deviner…

**Merci ma Pau ! Mais tu vois, je suis pas si rapide que ça. T'aimes les commentaires de la fin ? Moi aussi (tout sourire).**

Tous :Ben pas nous !

**On s'en fou ! Hisokaren : Décidément, t'es partout, lol. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ? Si oui, j'en suis désolé. Et comme tu as déjà du t'en rendre compte, j'aime bien finir mes chapitres, lol.**

**Will : Merci. Dans la suite promis, il y aura plus d'actions.**

**Zelina56 : Oui t'as raison, Kai a mis du temps à lui en mettre une. Lol. J'espère que tu aime bien la nouvelle personnalité de Kai, par-ce q'il va rester comme ça jusqu'au bout.**

K :Hein ? T'oserais pas ?

**T'as bien essayer de me tuer au chapitre précédent. Ce qui m'amène à te dire merci DemonHeart713 pour avoir essayer de l'arrêter. Lol. Comme tu vois, je suis toujours vivante !**

K : pas pour longtemps…

**Gloups ! Bon, ben je me dépêche. 'tite Kai J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, même s'il était court.**

**Kairi : SALUT ! Vu que je ne sais pas quand sera envoyé le prochain chapitre, je te dédicace celui-là pour ton ANNIVERSSAIRE ! Alors ? Ca fait quoi de bientôt avoir 14 ans ? Le 15 novembre…Va falloir que je me dépêche moi. Lol Ceci est mon p'tit cadeau personnel : Les gars ! En scène !**

Tous : Happy Birthday to you ! Happy Birthday to you Kairi! Happy Birthday toyou!

**Et ben voila! C'était pas si terrible. Kai, va falloir revoir ça par contre.**

K : Mais fou moi la paix !

**Ah non ! Qui aime bien châtie bien. Et maintenant, Graveyard's darkness. J'espère que tout mon petit bazar t'as plu.**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt…Gros bisous et encore merci pour tout vos reviews ! C'était très gentil !**

**Tchao !**

**Kalas1209**


	6. Famille 5ème partie

Famille

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de l'ENORME retard pris sur cette fic (et les autres…). Je suis maintenant seule pour l'écrire, vu que Cécé n'a plus le temps…Et je n'ais été prévenu qu'il y-a 4 jours, alors…

_**Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de suivre cette fic, de me reviewer et d'avoir attendu si longtemps.**_

_**Donc…**_

Mickeall :**_ Alors, salut ! Désolé de pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ta review mais je l'ais reçu après avoir envoyer le chapitre 5…Donc, pour te répondre, je pense pas que je ferais du yaoï dans cette fic…Sauf si on me le demande gentiment, lol._**

Hisokaren :**_ Lol, ta review m'a beaucoup amusé. En tout cas, merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Pas trop attendu, j'espère ?_**

DemonHeart713 :**_ Tu aime le nouveau Kai ? Tant mieux, parce-que je compte bien le laisser dans cet état là, lol._**

Zelina56 : **_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à toi aussi. J'entends par « nouvelle personnalité de Kai » qu'il va rester tout mimi pendant un bout de temps et…Non, je te laisse lire, c'est mieux. A+_**

Hayko Maxwell :**_ Alors, alors…Oui, il va y avoir un couple, mais je t'en dirais pas plus, lol. C'est plus une surprise sinon._**

'tite Kai :**_ Merci pour ta review. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ? Attend-toi à un changement RADICALE dans le comportement de ce cher Kai…lol._**

Allony :**_ Merci beaucoup pour les infos sur Kai. Mais c'est bizar…T'es sûr qu'il est scorpion ? Parce-que sur un site, c'était dit qu'il était capricorne…Oh le bordel, lol. Au fait, j'ais commençais à lire ta fic. Je t'enverrais une review quand je serais au dernier chapitre envoyé, ok ? Tchao !_**

Will :**_ Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus que l'autre. A+_**

_**Maintenant, place au chapitre…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Cinquième partie Japon, maison des Granger, 7h30… 

_**POV Fly:**_

_Depuis hier soir Kai est si silencieux! Pas qu'il soit très bavard d'habitude, mais bon…D'après les autres, Kai et Tyson sont rivaux ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué…C'est qu'ils doivent quand même bien s'entendre. On est tout les deux devant le portail des Granger depuis au moins dix minutes ! Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? J'suis fatiguée moi !_

Fly leva ses yeux sur son frère. Il était plongé dans ses pensés et se tenait immobile, le regard fixé sur le dojo. Ils avaient tous deux un sac de voyage sur l'une de leurs épaules.

Il n'a pas encore pris sa décision…Pourquoi hésite-t-il autant ? C'est quand même pas sorcier. Bon allez, je le réveille.

**_F : _**« -Kai ?

_**K **(la regarde)_ :- Hm ?

**_F_** _(soupire)_ :- On fait quoi ?

**_K_** _(idem)_ :- J'en sais trop rien_…(regarde le dojo)_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter…

**_F :_**- Tyson. Oh, arrête ! Ca se voit trop que vous êtes amis. Et puis, si tu arrives à me supporter ,moi,24h00/24, pourquoi pas Tyson ?

**_K :_**-Fly…

**_F_** _(lui fait les yeux du _pauvre-t'it-chiot-abandonné-sur-le-bord-de-la-route :- S'il te plaiiiiiiiiis… !

**_K_** _(soupire)_ :- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ! »

_Ouais ! Et la médaille d'or revient à…Fly Hiwatari !_

Fly fit un grand sourire à son frère, qui, exaspéré, soupira. Tel que c'était partit, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver…

_**POV Kai:**_

_C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a encore eut ! Va falloir que je trouve un truc pour parer ce genre de regard…Mais bon, elle a raison. C'est vrai, Tyson est mon ami…Même si ça me coûte de l'avouer…Et puis je dois veiller sur elle. C'est mon devoir en tant que grand frère ; elle sera plus en sécurité ici qu'à traîner dans les rues. Rah ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tyson soit notre cousin ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Y a des tas de familles dans ce monde, et il a fallu que ce soit la sienne…Déjà que Tyson arrête pas de faire le fou, mais avec Fly, ça va pas s'arranger…Avec ces deux là, ça va être adieu à ma réputation de sérieux et bonjour le relâchement…_

Ils avancèrent tous deux dans l'allée et arrivèrent sur le seuil d'entrée. Avant même que Kai ait pût cogner à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Papy surexcité, vêtu d'un short, de tongues et d'une chemise à fleures hawaïennes…

**_P :_** « -Hello les jeunes !

**_K & F :_**- … ?

_**P **(les prend par les bras et les pousse à l'intérieur)_ :- Allez ! Allez ! Soyez pas timide !

**_F :_**- Bonjour monsieur Grang…

**_P :_**- Pas de ça entre nous ! Tout les autres m'appelle « Papy ». Et puis_…(leur fait un clin d'œil)_ vous avez encore plus de raisons que les autres.

_**F **(toute souriante)_ :… !

**_K :_**- merci. »

Ils avaient décidé d'accepter la proposition de monsieur Granger. Kai avait réfléchit longtemps, mais…Il devait bien se l'avouer. Savoir qu'on est orphelin et apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'on a une famille qui vous aime et veut votre bonheur, ça vous remet du bôme au cœur. Ce fut le plus merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il aurait pût souhaiter. Kai eut un faible sourire. Oui, ils allaient être bien ici, tous les deux. Il observa Fly qui riait avec son nouveau grand-père…Soudain, Tyson descendit les escaliers. Kai le fixa droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur le torse.

**_T :_** « -Euh…Salut !

**_F :_**-TYSON ! _(lui saute au coup)_ Salut !

**_T_** _(tombe par terre)_ :- ARG…Euh…Fly ? Tu peut te lever s'il te plais ?

**_F :_**-Hm ? Oh…Ouais, attend, je t'aide.

**_T _**:-Merci. _(prend la main que lui tend Fly)_ Hey, Kai ! Elle est toujours comme ça ?

_**K **(soupire)_ :-Mouais…

_**F **(lui tire la langue) :_Hn !

_**P **(rit)_ :-Bon, bon…Alors, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Tyson pris ses affaires et partit en courant pour le lycée. Il était en retard…encore. Monsieur Granger secoua la tête avant d'entraîner ses petits-enfants dans les chambres qu'il leur avait préparé. Kai partagerait la chambre de Tyson avec ce dernier et Fly dormirait dans celle d'à côté. Kai observa le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce…

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi désordonné… On peut même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'suis obligé de dormir là ?…Ok, j'ais pas le choix…Bon, où est-ce que je dors, moi ?_ Kai chercha des yeux un deuxième lit et eut une surprise de taille…_Euh…Pourquoi y-a qu'un seul lit, là… ? Merde ! Je vais quand même pas dormir avec Tyson ? En plus c'est un lit d'une SEULE personne ! **1 **Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, hein ? Pourquoi ? Bon…J'vais voir ce que fait Fly._

Kai posa sur le sol son sac et sortit. La porte de la chambre de Fly était ouverte, alors il entra. Fly était agenouillée devant une grosse malle en bois. Kai observa quelques secondes la pièce. Plutôt grande, claire, et très féminine. Il y avait une coiffeuse, un grand lit de deux places et une malle posée juste au pied de celui-ci. Un petit bureau était aussi sur la droite avec, sur l'étagère du dessus, une collection de parfums. Kai s'approcha de sa sœur et s'agenouilla à son tour derrière elle. Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

**_K :_** « - Ca te plais ?

**_F :_**-Oui…Kai, regarde. C'est la chambre de maman… »

Kai serra sa jeune sœur dans ses bras et lui baisa le front. _J'ignore si c'est une bonne chose qu'elle dorme dans cette chambre…Mais peut-être que comme ça, elle la connaîtra un peu mieux._

_**K** (relâche son étreinte) _: « - Tu as trouver quelque chose dans cette malle ?

_**F **(sort une robe bleue pâle de la malle) _:- Oui. Regarde, elle est belle, non ?

_**K :**- _Oui. »

Monsieur Granger, passant par là, s'arrêta devant l'entrée et observa les deux jeunes. Fly s'était levée et tournoyait sur elle même, tenant une robe devant elle. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Kai se retourna.

**_P_** _(entre)_ : « - Alors ? Tu es bien ici ?

**_F :_**-Oui…

**_P_** _(désigne la robe qu'elle cache derrière son dos)_ :- Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux. Je n'ais rien bougé dans cette chambre depuis…Enfin bref ! Je suis sûr que Tyann aurait voulu que ses affaires t'appartiennent.

**_F_** _(relève la tête, toute souriante) _:- Alors je peux ?

_**P **(rit)_ :- Bien sûr !

**_K_** _(se relève)_ :- Bon, je t'attends en bas.

_**F**( sourit)_ :-Je me dépêche ! »

Kai sortit de la chambre suivi de Papy qui referma la porte derrière lui. Ils descendirent ensemble au salon. Monsieur Granger, voyant que Kai n'osait trop bouger, lui sourit et le pris par le bras. _Hein ? Hey, mais… ? Il m'emmène où comme ça ? _Kai, trop surpris sur le coup, n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa traîner jusqu'à une salle où le sol était recouvert de tatamis. Là, monsieur Granger le lâcha et pris deux katanas.

**_P :_** « - Tu connais ?

**_K _**:- Oui…Voltaire voulait que je maîtrise toutes formes de combat…

**_P_** _(soupire)_ :- Je vois…_(sourire qui présage rien de bon)_ Dans ce cas… »

Papy envoya un des katanas à Kai et l'attaqua aussitôt. Mais Kai, qui avait bien attrapé l'arme, para le coup et contre-attaqua. Ils effectuèrent encore quelques mouvements. Kai s'éloigna du vieil homme et retira son écharpe et sa veste. Ils reprirent donc, plus sérieusement.

_**P **(pare une attaque ; sourit)_ : « -Tu te débrouilles bien !

_**K **(concentré à mort)_ :- Hn ! »

_**P **(toujours souriant)_ :-… »

Pendant ce temps là, Fly avait fini d'enfiler la robe de sa mère. Entendant du bruit dans une des salles, elle descendit et apparu sur le seuil. Kai, apercevant sa sœur du coin de l'œil, tourna la tête et resta sans voix. _Fly ? Waoh… !_ La robe bleue pâle suivait à la perfection chacune de ses courbes jusqu'aux hanches où elle s'évasait légèrement et tombait comme un voile sur le sol. Fly avait lâché ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, ce qui contrastait adorablement avec la robe. Elle rougit légèrement sous le regard de son frère. **_2_**

_**BAM !**_

_Aïe ! Merde, mais… ? C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi je suis par terre moi ?Ah…La chute était dure là…_

**_P_** _(rit)_ : « -Ne jamais baisser sa garde, Kai, jamais.

**_K_** _(le regarde)_ :- Vous avez triché…

_**P **(sourit)_ :- Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais non ! C'est juste une impression.

**_K_** _(se relève)_ :- Hm…

**_P_** _(s'adresse à Fly)_ :- Elle te va très bien, Fly ! Tu es magnifique !

**_F_** _(sourit ; s'avance et fixe Kai)_ :- Merci…Kai ?

**_K_** _(lui sourit)_ :- T'es ravissante.

**_F_** _(lui saute au coup)_ :- Vrai ? Waoh, j't'adore Kai !

_**K **(étouffé)_ :- Arg…Fly…Tu m'étouffe !

**_P_** _(rit)_ :- Allez les jeunes ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Dis-moi Fly, tu aime faire la cuisine ?

**_F_** _(le regarde)_ :- Oui…Enfin, je sais pas trop. J'ais jamais essayé. »

Japon, maison des Granger, 18h32… 

_**POV Tyson:**_

_Mais elle me pompe ! D'accord, j'avoue, j'étais en retard…Mais que de dix minutes, c'est pas grand chose. J'vous jure…Le pire, c'est que j'arrive pas lui en vouloir, à Hilary…Bon, je vais me reposer un peu avant de dîner…_

Tyson franchit la prote d'entrée et monta directement dans sa chambre. Là, il resta sous le choc. Toute sa chambre était nickel ! Tout son bazar avait était rangé. Tyson, la surprise passée, observa Kai. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et était plongé dans ses pensés, comme toujours…Il décida d'interrompre le silence.

**_T : _**« -Kai ?

**_K_** _(se retourne vers lui)_ :- Hm ?

**_T :_**- Merci pour…Euh…Pour la chambre.

**_K :_**- Hn ! **_3_**

**_T :_**-Alors, vous allez vivre ici ?

**_K :_**-Oui. C'est mieux pour Fly.

**_T :_**-Ah… »

Le silence se réinstalla. Tyson posa son sac à côté de son bureau et s'assis en tailleur sur son lit pendant que Kai ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tyson, géné que son capitaine le fixe ainsi, détourna le regard. Kai le regardait avec trop d'insistance à son goût…Il tritura nerveusement Dragoon…_Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'suis pas un steak ! J'suis pas comestible ? Alors pourquoi ? Bon, on reste calme…Ne pas céder à la panique…C'est vrai quoi. C'est juste mon capitaine, rien de plus. Hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Voilà que je me fais des films tout seul maintenant ! Bon sang, c'est de Kai dont il s'agit !** 4**_

**_T :_** « -Elle…Elle est où, Fly ?

_**K **(le regarde toujours) _:-Dans sa…chambre.

_**T **(surpris)_ :-Hein ? Attends, attends ! La chambre d'à côté ?

**_K_** _(idem)_ :-Oui. Pourquoi ?

**_T_** _(trouve un intérêt soudain pour son oreiller)_ :- Bah…Grand-père a jamais voulu que j'y aille. Je crois que ça lui faisait mal quelque part que…euh…ben voilà quoi.

**_K_** _(idem)_ :-Hm…

**_T_** _(en peut plus; change de sujet)_:- Dis, Kai? Comment ça se fait que tu as découvert que t'avais une sœur que maintenant ?

**_K_** _(se lève et va s'appuyer contre la porte, face à Tyson)_ :- J'étais amnésique. Tu te souviens ?

**_T_** _(avale sa salive, pas rassurer pour un sous du comportement de Kai)_ :- Ah oui, c'est vrai…Excuse-moi.

**_K_** _(Le regarde avec encore plus d'insistance)_ :- Pas grave… »

_Maieuh…Pitié ! Qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça !En plus il bloque la porte de secours, là. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il est dingue ou quoi ? _Tyson détourna à nouveau le regard. Kai, ayant remarqué l'attitude nerveuse de Tyson, arqua un sourcil avant de s'avancer calmement. Une fois debout devant le lit, face à Tyson, il s'arrêta et le regarda à nouveau. De son côté, Tyson leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

**_K :_** « -Tyson ?

**_T_** _(tente de pas craquer)_ :-Oui… ?

**_K :_**- Il n'y a qu'un…

**_P_** _(cri d'en bas)_ :- A TABLE !

**_T_** _(saute du lit ; contourne Kai ; sort en courant)_ :- MANGER ! »

_**POV Kai:**_

Kai secoua la tête et descendit à son tour, plus calmement. _Il est taré ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'lui fait peur ou quoi ? Bon, n'empêche qu'on a toujours qu'un seul lit pour deux…_

Monsieur Granger avait fait le repas avec Fly. Elle était très fière d'elle. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, en portant le repas, Kai ne pût réprimer un sourire. Elle s'était recouverte le bout du nez par de la farine, ainsi que ses vêtements. Elle s'était changé, bien évidemment, pour faire la cuisine. Le dîner se déroula sans encombre et Fly se révélait aussi forte que Tyson pour se qui était de vider les plats. Ce soir-là, les deux russes pensèrent en même temps que le vent avait tourné…

_**P :** _« -Allez ! Tout le monde au dodo !

**_K :_**- Euh…

_**T :**- _Kai ? Tu dors avec Fly?

_**P :**- _Mais non, Tyson. Une fille, ça a besoin d'intimité voyons ! Kai dormira dans ta chambre.

_**T :**- _Ah, d'accord…_(comprend ce que ça signifie)_ DE QUOI ?

_**P :**-_Y-a un problème ?

_**T :**- _Mais j'ais qu'UN lit moi.

_**K :**- _Laisse, je vais…

_**P :**-_Rien du tout ! Kai, Tyson, au lit ! »

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur chambre. Kai alla prendre une douche tandis que Tyson se mettait en pyjama et entrait dans le lit. Il pris un livre et bouquina. De ca fait, il n'entendit pas Kai sortir de la douche et se glissait à son tour dans le lit. Il sursauta.

**_T :_** « -Ah ! Kai!

**_K_** _(les bras croisés derrière la tête ; regarde le plafond)_ :- Hm ?

**_T :_**- Tu…Non rien. Bon ben…bonne nuit.

**_K :_** Toi aussi… »

Tyson éteignit la lumière et s'allongea. Il sentit Kai se retourner et attendit…Au bout de dix minutes, il n'en pût plus…

_**T **(chuchote)_ : « -Kai ? Tu dors ?

_**K **(grogne)_ :-Plus maintenant…

**_T_** :- Ah…Kai ?

_**K **(idem)_:- Quoi?

**_T _**:- Oh ça va ! Inutile de t'énerver !

**_K_** _(se rendors)_ : - ….Hm…

**_T_** _(hésite ; chuchote à l'oreille de Kai)_ :-Kai… ? »

_Je vais le tuer ! Non, Kai, non. Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer Tyson. C'est ton coéquipier et ton cousin…Pas tuer._

_**T **(recommence) : _« -Kai ? J'arrive pas à dormir… »

_Mais il va se taire, oui ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peut, hein ? J'suis pas sa nourrisse !_

**_K_** _(ouvre les yeux) _: « - Et ?

**_T_** :- Ben…J'suis au bord du lit.

**_K _**:- Moi aussi je te signale !

**_T _**:- Oui, bon…Ca te dérange si…Euh…Oh, et pis zut ! »

Tyson se pelotonna contre le torse chaud de son capitaine qui, surpris, sursauta et tomba du lit tant il était au bord.

_AÏE ! Deuxième chute…NAN MAIS IL EST MALADE ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se lover contre moi ? J'ais l'air d'une peluche peut-être ?_

Surpris que Kai soit tomber, Tyson ouvrit la lumière.

**_T _**: « -Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

**_K _**:- A QUI LA FAUTE !

_**F **(de l'autre côté du mur)_ :- VOS GUEULES ! Y-A DES GENS QUI AIMERAIENT BIEN PIONCER !

**_T_** _(chuchote)_ :- Et ben…Elle est pas facile ta sœur. Elle me semblait…Comment dire ? Plus douce.

**_K _**:- On l'a réveiller…

**_T _**:- Non, non…TU l'a réveillé, nuance.

**_K _**:- Tyson ! Pousses-toi !

**_T _**:- Mais on a pas la place…Kai, si on dors comme ça, ce sera plus simple, non ? Et plus confortable aussi.

**_K_** _(trop fatigué pour rechigner)_ :- Hm…Bouge. »

Tyson recula et laissa Kai entrer à nouveau dans le lit. Kai s'allongea et Tyson se re-pelotonna contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tyson s'était endormi et commençait à ronfler.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ? Je vais le….Je suis maudit, cette fois c'est certain._

A suivre… 

_**Alors ? C'était comment ?**_

_**Bon ben…Passons aux notes :**_

_**1 :**_

Kai : KALAS !

_**Oui ?**_

Kai : Tu oserais quand même pas me faire dormir avec lui ?

_**Ben si, pourquoi ?**_

Ray : Faut pas la tuer Kai…Même si t'en as très envie.

Kai : Donne moi une seule bonne raison pour pas le faire…

_**Le pouvoir d'auteur, ça te dit quelque chose ?**_

_**2 :**_

_**N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses. Il est juste en admiration devant sa petite sœur par-ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère. La preuve, il en perd tous ses moyens le pauvre, lol.**_

_**3 :**_

_**Notez la différence…**_

Tyson : Ben moi j'en vois pas.

_**Ben…Faut demander à Kai de nous traduire ça…C'est un expert.**_

_**4 :**_

_**Non, ne pas faire de yaoï dans cette fic…**_

Max : Attends. C'est toi qui dit ça ?

_**Ben ouais. C'est pas dans le scripte alors…Bon, sauf si on me le demande gentiment, je peux pimenter la fic, mais sinon, vaut mieux que j'évite quand même…**_

Kai : T'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

_**C'est une menace ?**_

Kai _(sourire sadique)_ : Nan…Enfin, faut voir.

_**Mouais…Bon, je crois que tout a été dit…Kai ?**_

Kai : Ne reviewez pas cette…_(se prend une poêle sur le crâne)_AÏE !

_**Max ? Tu peut le faire, s'il te plais ?**_

Max : Bien sûr ! _(s'éclaircie la voix)_ N'oubliez pas les reviews, car sans ça, elle va avoir du mal à continuer sa fic toute seule. Merci !

_**Voilà ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Pas de crainte à avoir, je suis en vacances, donc j'essaierais d'écrire assez régulièrement. J'espère juste que ça vous a plus.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Famille 6ème partie

**_Famille_**

_**SIXIEME PARTIE...**_

* * *

****

_Japon, chambre de Tyson,1er Juillet, 5h45…_

_**POV Kai:**_

Le soleil commençait à se lever et perçait déjà à travers les volets de la chambre. Cela faisait deux semaines pile que les deux jeunes russes vivaient ici, chez les Granger. Deux semaines que Kai supportait, bien malgré lui, les ronflements incessants de Tyson… Kai ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lumière. Quand ce fut fait, il tourna la tête vers son portable, posé sur la table de nuit, et tendit le bras pour le prendre.

_5h45…Plus que 5 minutes…Allez, courage Kai ! Plus que 5 minutes à supporter ces ronflements…Si je le tue pas d'ici là. Dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il est en vacances ! Hm…Je pourrais peut-être m'en servir…Tyson, j'te fait le serment que tu va en baver pour m'avoir empêcher de fermer l'œil toutes ces nuits…6h00 réveil, 6h30 petit-déjeuné, 7h00 entraînement, 12h00 déjeuné, 13h00 entraînement, 20h00 dîner, 21h00 au lit !_

Tandis que Kai manigançait sa douce vengeance personnelle, Tyson remua dans son sommeil. Intrigué, Kai tendit l'oreille…

**_T_** _(dort la bouche ouverte)_ : « -Raaaaah…rrrrr…Pizza…zzzzz…NON ! Y'ait à moi !….zzzzzz…A moi….Je t'aime….rrrrrr…Pizza !…..zzzzz… »

_Hein ? Ok. Je savais que Tyson aimait manger mais là…_

_**T** (idem) : _« - Kai….Hm…zzzzz...t'aime...»

_QUOI? Non, c'est sûrement une erreur !_

_**T** (idem) : _« - Rrrrrrr…Kai !…Ma pizza !…zzzzz…t'aime ma pizza…rrrrr…zzzzzz… »

_Mais quel con ! Bon, il est quelle heure ? Hm…Dans une minute…Tyson ! Tu va morfler ! J'vais t'apprendre à me comparer à de la pizza !_

Kai approcha le portable de l'oreille de Tyson qui était collé tout contre lui. Il le poussa un peu, juste de façon à se qu'il soit bien au bord du lit…Tyson grogna mais ne bougea pas de place. Kai regarda le cadran. _Plus que 5…4…3…2…1…_

_**BAM !**_

Tyson tomba par terre. Il était complètement sonné. Une violente musique de techno, dont le volume sonore aurait réveillé un mort, lui tapait les oreilles. Il regarda tout autours de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se pose sur son capitaine qui le fixait. Puis il l'aperçu, l'objet de ce réveil brutal…dans les mains de Kai ?Là, il allait le tuer…Il regarda Kai à nouveau pour remarquer le sourire narquois qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

**_K_** _(sourire narquois)_ : « -Alors ? Bien dormi ?

**_T_** _(toujours par terre)_ :- Tu peux pas éteindre cette musique ? Non pis t'as vu l'heure ? Il est même pas 6h00 du mat' !

**_K_** _(idem)_ :-Et ? Tu es en vacances aujourd'hui…Ca tombe bien. Lève-toi !

**_T_** _(croise les bras)_ :- Non monsieur ! J'me lèverais pas ! J'suis en vacances, moi ! Je veux dormir !

**_K_** _(se lève)_ :-Tu dormira ce soir. Dépêche-toi, à 7h00 pile je veux que tu soit près.

**_T_** _(voit Kai aller dans la salle de bain, en boxer rouge) _:-Euh…Ouais…_(cogite de ce que vient de dire Kai)_HEIN ? Attends ! On va pas s'entraîner quand même ?

**_K_** :- Si ! _(ferme la porte)_ »

* * *

_**POV Tyson:**_

_Ah bah d'accord ! Non mais il se croit où, là ?…Pourvu que je passe pas toutes mes vacances à m'entraîner…Bon, je vais manger…_

Tyson descendit à la cuisine et pris un bon petit-déjeuné. Une demi-heure plus tard, Kai descendait à son tour. Tyson pût donc aller prendre sa douche. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il croisa son grand-père qui descendait lui aussi.

**_P_** _(sourit)_ : « -Tu es tombé du lit Tyson ?

**_T_** : -Ouais…C'est le cas de le dire…Kai veut aller s'entraîner…

**_P_** _(rit)_ :- Ah sacré Kai, va ! Bon allez, file. Ou il ne t'attendra pas.

**_T_** :- C'est pas une mauvaise idée…

**_K_** _(d'en bas)_ :-TYSON ! Magne-toi ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses !

**_T_** :- J'vais me dépêcher, je crois… »

Tyson alla dans la salle de bain en courant tandis que monsieur Granger secouait la tête en riant…

_Je veux pas y aller…Kai va me tuer à l'entraînement, c'est certain…_

Tyson fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais à force de côtoyer Kai, il le trouvait…_Pas étonnant que toutes ces filles lui courent après…Pis c'est de ça faute aussi ! Y-a pas idée de se balader en boxer… !Raaaaaah…Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

Il était presque 7h00 quand Tyson sortit de sa douche. Kai l'attendait de pied ferme près de la porte d'entrée. Tyson, trop fatigué quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avait pas remarqué que Kai n'était pas habillé de la même façon qu'à l'habituel…Il écarquilla les yeux sur le coup. Kai portait un jean serré noir, taille basse et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était ses chaussures et ses éternelles marques bleues. _Et ben…Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui aussi ? Connaissant Kai, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas mit son foulard…Il le quitte jamais d'habitude. _Tyson, pour ne pas que Kai se sente mal, décida de le taquiner…

**_T_** : « -Allez, avoue Kai.

**_K_** _(hausse un sourcil)_ :-Quoi ?

**_T _**:- Tu veux pas qu'on s'entraîne. T'as un rencard avec une fille et t'as besoin des conseils d'un tombeur…Moi !

**_K_** _(secoue la tête)_ :- Crétin…On verra bien qui rira le dernier…Allez, avance ! »

Tyson rie et s'apprêta à suivre son capitaine quand un poids lui atterrit sur le dos et le fit tomber à terre.

**_T_** _(se relève)_ : « -Fly ?

**_F_** _(l'aide)_ :-Salut cousin ? Pas trop dur le réveil ?

**_T_** :-T'étais au courrant ?

**_F_** _(fait l'innocente)_ :- Qui ça ? Moi ? Naaaaaan…Ah ! Bonjour Kai ! Ca te va super bien !

**_K_** _(l'embrasse sur la joue)_ :- Merci. T'as bien dormie ?

**_F_** :- Oui. Vous allez où ?

**_T_** :- A la torture _(se prend une tape derrière la tête par Kai)_ Aïe !

**_F_** :- Ah mais non ! Pas question ! Je veux pas être toute seule. On va à la piscine !

**_K_** (_soupire)_ :- Fly…

_**F **(joint les mains et le regarde avec son regard du p'tit chiot)_:- S'te plais…Tous tes amis sont ici pour les vacances…On pourrait faire une sortie tous ensemble…Dis oui.

**_T_** _(se met à faire comme Fly)_ :- Oui…Allez Kai, dis oui…On pourra s'entraîner plus tard, il nous reste deux mois de vacances…

_**T & F **(idem)_ :- S'IIIIIIIIL TE PLAIIIIIIIIIIIS… ! »

Kai les fixa tous les deux. Ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles…Déjà Tyson, s'était dur, mais qui plus est, il s'était fait, en la personne de Fly, une alliée hors-paire pour le faire flancher…

_Craquera…Craquera pas…_

_**K **(lève les yeux au ciel)_ : « - Vous me le paierez…

**_T & F_** _(sautent partout)_ :- OUAIS ! ON VA A LA PISCINE !

**_K_** _(pour lui-même)_ :- Ils sont tarés… »

_Craquera ! Ouais ! Faut vraiment que je pense à remercier Fly pour ce coup là._

Fly pris les deux garçons par le bras et les entraîna dehors. Ensemble, ils allaient chercher Kenny, Hilary, Max et Ray. Ce dernier dormant chez le blond pour les vacances.

* * *

_Japon, devant la piscine,1er Juillet, 8h00… _

**_POV Fly:_**

**_R :_** « -Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

**_M :_**-En même temps, c'était à prévoir…

**_T :_**-J'te jure…

**_F :_**- Oui bon, ça va. Je pouvais pas savoir que la piscine serait fermée à cette heure-ci…

**_K :_**-Il est 8 heure, Fly. »

_Et gnagnagna…Pffff…Je déteste quand ils ont raison…Bon ok, il est peut-être un peu trop tôt, mais c'est pas comme si s'était la fin du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire en attendant… ? Hm… ?_

**_K_** _(s'en allant)_ : « -On y va.

**_M :_**- Où ?

_**K **(se retourne vers les autres)_ :-Au parc. On va s'entraîner.

**_T_** :-QUOI ? Non non non non non…T'avais dit…

**_K_** :- J' « avais », Tyson. C'est du passé.

**_T_** _(fulmine)_ :-Mais… !

**_H :_**- Tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté !

**_R_** :- Allez, viens Tyson. Ca nous occupera en attendant.

**_Ke_** _(à Kai)_ :-Euh…j'ais pas pris Dizzi, faut que j'aille la chercher…

**_K _**:-Non, c'est pas la peine.

**_T _**:- HEY !

**_F_** :- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**_T_** :- Je refuse d'aller à l'entraînement si Kai promet pas qu'on ira à la piscine dans deux heures.

**_F _**:-Ah bah c'est pas bête ça…_(regarde son frère avec le regard du p'tit chiot)_ Kai ?

**_K_** :-Hum… »

_On va prendre ça pour un oui. Finalement on se dirige tous vers le parc. Tyson, Max et Kenny sont devant en train de rire et moi je suis entre Ray et mon frère, juste derrière. La meilleure place, quoi._

_**R **(à Fly) _: « -Alors ? Comment ça se passe chez Tyson ?

**_F _**:- Bien. Grand-père est adorable, je l'adore. Pis vu que Tyson est à l'école, on se fait des sorties de temps en temps tous les trois.

**R **:- C'est cool. Et vous allez à la même école pour la rentrée ?

**_K_** :- Fly va y aller.

**_R _**:- Et toi ?

**_F _**:- Ben il avait une année d'avance, donc il a déjà son bac.

_**R **(surpris)_:- Déjà ? Tu nous a jamais dit ça ?

**_K _**:- J'en voyais pas l'utilité.

**_R_** _(secoue la tête) _:- J'me disais aussi… »

_Kai a l'air d'apprécier Ray plus que les autres…Mais je parierais n'importe quoi qu'en fait, il les apprécie tous au même degré. C'est juste que…Ben Ray est un peu plus calme alors ça doit être pour ça…Moi en tout cas, je l'aime bien. Il est vachement sympa. Ah ? On est arrivé ? Cool ! Euh…Pourquoi Kai me regarde comme ça là ?_

**_K_** _(à Fly)_ : « -Tu veux ?

**_Les autres :_**- De quoi ?

**_F_** _(sourit)_ :- Pourquoi pas… »

Kai est sa jeune sœur se mirent en position, l'un en face de l'autre devant une arène classique. Ils étaient déterminés à donner tous ce qu'ils avaient. Les autres furent tout d'abord étonner d'apprendre que Fly jouait au beyblade, puis finalement…Elle était la sœur de Kai après tout. Kenny donna le signale et les toupies filèrent à toute vitesse.

**_M_** (_surpris)_ : « -Whao ! Quelle vitesse!

**_T_** _(à Fly):_- Tu te débrouilles bien!

**_F_** _(toujours concentrée) _:- Merci.

_**K **(à Fly)_ :- Fin du match !

**_F_** :- Exacte ! Bonne défaite ! »

Leurs toupies s'entrechoquèrent violemment et s'éjectèrent chacune. Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné.

**_Les autres_** _(ébahis)_ : « -… ? HEIN?

**_F_** _(ramasse sa toupie)_ :- Zut, j'y étais presque.

**_K_** _(pareille)_ :- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser battre aussi facilement ?

**_F_** :- Ah bah non. Ca serait pas drôle sinon.

**_R_** :- Euh…

_**Ke **(à Fly)_ :- J'peux voir ta toupie ?

**_M _**:- Et ben…

**_T_** _(à Kai)_:- C'est pas possible! Elle est presque aussi forte que toi !

**_H_** (à Fly) :- Bravo Fly ! Je suis sure que tu pourrais ridiculiser Tyson lors d'un match.

**_F_** _(morte de rire)_ :- HAHAHAHA ! Merci !

**_T_** :- Non mais ho ! Rêve pas trop Hilary, personne peut me battre…

**_K _**:- Alors prépare toi.

**_T_** _(se retourne vers lui)_ :- Hein ? Nan mais je…

**_Voix _**:- HE HO ! LES BLADEBREAKERS! »

_Tiens ? C'est qui eux ? Ils ont l'air sympas…En tout cas, les gars ont l'air content de les voir. Enfin, Tyson surtout. Sauvé par le gong, comme qui dirait. C'est sûrement des amis à eux…_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors ? C'était comment ?**_

R : C'est qui les nouveaux ?

_**Si je le dit, c'est plus une surprise.**_

M : Il se passe quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?

K et T : MAX ! NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

M : Ben quoi ?

T : Arrête de l'encourager !

_**Et bien…Pour répondre à ta question Max…Je vais juste te dire qu'il ne faut jamais courir au bord de la piscine…**_

K : J'le sens pas ce coup là…

Ke : Dit, faudrait peut-être penser à répondre à tes reviews.

_**Hm ? Oui, t'as raison. Alors…**_

**Kairi :_ Salut ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et crois moi, Kai va en voir de toutes les couleurs…_**

K : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

R : Tu te pose encore la question ?

_**Bref…Pour te répondre, je n'ais jamais vu un seul épisode de gundam seed. J'ais bien vu gundam wing, mais voilà quoi. Nan, en fait, c'est Cécé, mon amie, qui regarde ça. Elle trouvait le nom sympa alors on l'a mis.**_

**Allony :** **_Pour le yaoï, je vais faire passer un p'tit mot à la fin. En tout cas, merci de ta review. Je suis en train de lire ta fic et promis, dès que j'suis au dernier chapitre que t'as envoyé récemment, je t'envoie une review._**

**Hisokaren :** **_KIKOO ! lol, tu comptais m'étrangler ? Comme je l'ais dit, pour le yaoï je met un petit mot à la fin, ok ? Sinon je suis contente que tu me lises, même si tu dois passer « incognito » pour ça, lol. A+ miss !_**

**Zelina56_ : T'aime que Kai soit une peluche ? lol, je vois que j'suis pas la seule à être sadique dans le coin. T'inquiète, il va pas être le seul à en baver._**

Les autres _(sauf Kai)_ : HEIN ?

K : Ah bah quand même !

**Lira Hiwatari** : **_Oui, va y avoir des personnages en plus. Mais pour la connaissance de Kai et Fly, va falloir attendre le chapitre 10. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça te plaira._**

**Mickeall _: Ta réponse pour le yaoi à la fin. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tu sais qu'avec des compliments on obtient tout ? Ou presque du moins, lol._**

_**Voilà ! Merci à vous tous et pour répondre à certains d'entre vous ; à tous ceux qui m'ont demandé du yaoi entre Kai et Tyson ; j'avoue que j'ais essayé…Mais ça ne collait pas trop avec l'histoire. Alors, pour pas trop vous décevoir non plus, je commence un p'tit truc avec allony, spécialement axé sur Kai et Ty' et avec un max de conneries.**_

_**Si ça vous intéresse, le titre sera « Papas ! ».**_

_**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**_

K : C'est déjà trop…

_**Toi, on t'a rien demandé !**_

K : Et ?

R : Pourquoi « Papas » ?

**_Ben…Nan, je te dit rien. Si tu veux le savoir tu fais comme tout le monde: tu me laisse une review._**

R : Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

K _(tente de le rattraper) _: Ray ? Tu vas quand même pas me faire ça ? Reviens ! RAY ! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT !

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Famille 7ème partie

**_Famille_**

**_Hello ! Je profitent que les autres dorment pour répondre à tout le monde…lol_**

**Zelina56 :_ J'aurais dû mettre un panneau danger, lol : attention, interdiction de baver sur Kai même s'il se balade en boxer rouge, lol. J'espère que tu sera pas à l'école quand tu lira ce chapitre, ce serait bête de salir le clavier, lol. A+ et merci._**

**Mickealle _: lol, t'as raison Kai a pas de bol. Mais bon, vu que c'était un rêve de Tyson (et surtout que c'est moi qui écris, lol) c'était à prévoir qu'il y aurait une connerie, mdr. En tout cas j'suis contente que ça te plaise et pour ce qu'y est des nouveaux bah…tu verras, lol._**

**Marie-Pier :_ Salut ! Tu trouves que mon chapitre est trop hot ? Ah bon…En tout cas j'suis désolée mais le yaoï n'est pas possible pour cette fic. Mais si tu veux du yaoï, tu peux lire mais autres fics (ça me ferait plaisir et pis si tu vois que c'est en « M », c'est juste à cause des batailles…En gros, ça sert à rien, lol.) En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère te « revoir » sur une autre fic. A+_**

**Lira Hiwatari_ : C'est vrai ? Ca te plais de plus en plus ? MICI ! Ca me touche beaucoup. Pour ce qu'y est de Voltaire et Boris, il vont revenir vers le chapitre 9 et le 10 (les deux derniers)._**

**Will :_ Re-coucou ! __Et ouais, "Power of Girl!" ma devise préféré, lol. En tout cas j'espère que t'es content parce qu'il s'est fait désirer ce chapitre, hein ? lol. Tu me dira ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre au lycée ? A+_**

**Kairi :_ Et ben…Tu te couche tard dis donc (moi à côté, j'suis une marmotte, lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre parce que ça devient de plus en plus dur… Kiss et A+_**

**Allony _: Pour le couple, tu verra bien…(avec mon esprit légèrement sadique, faut s'attendre à tout, lol). J'suis ravie que mes chapitres te fassent rire car des fois je me demande si c'est vraiment bien. Après tout, le but, c'est que ça fasse rire alors voilà, j'suis contente que ce soit le cas. Big kiss._**

_**Waoh…7 reviews ? Et ben, ça re-motive ça, c'est génial ! Alors pour tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire (car ça me touche ENORMEMENT) : MERCI BEAUCOUP, J'VOUS ADORE !**_

Tyson_( ouvre un oeil):- _T'as pas bientôt finit de gueuler ? Tu viens de gâcher mon magnifique rêve avec ma pizza 4 fromages, olives et…

_**BIG KISS A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !**_

Tyson :- Et c'est repartit. Hourras…

* * *

_septième partie_

**_P.O.V : Fly _**

**_Voix_ **:- HE HO ! LES BLADEBREAKERS! »

_Tiens ? C'est qui eux ? Ils ont l'air sympas…En tout cas, les gars ont l'air content de les voir. Enfin, Tyson surtout. Sauvé par le gong, comme qui dirait. C'est sûrement des amis à eux…_

**_T_** _(leur fait signe)_ : « -LES MAJESTICS !

**_O _**:- Salut !

**_H_** :- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

**_J _**:- On est venu passer les vacances au Japon.

**_M _**:- Cool !

**_E_** _(aperçoit Fly, lui sourit) :_- Bonjour ! Tu es une amie des Bladebreakers ?

**_F_** _(sourit)_ :- Si on veut…

**_R_** _(a compris le jeu d'Enrique)_ :- C'est la petite sœur de Kai.

**_E_** _surpris)_ :- HEIN ? Ah…Ah ouais?

**_K _**:- Hm !

**_O_** _(à Enrique, tout bas, pouffant de rire)_ :- Pas d'bol ! »

Les Majestics et les Bladebreakers parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi, assis sur l'herbe fraîche du parc. Les nouveaux arrivants apprirent donc que Kai avait fêté ses 17 ans deux semaines auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus Enrique. Depuis bientôt 10 minutes il ne cessait de poser des questions à Fly et, quand il appris qu'elle jouait au beyblade, il la défit de le battre. Elle lui sourit, sure d'elle. _Il va voir de quoi je suis capable…Je ne suis pas une Hiwatari pour rien moi. De plus, vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge plutôt que Kai…J'le vois bien, il va le tuer s'il continue à me draguer._ Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers l'arène et Kenny fit le pronostique du match :

**_Ke :_** « -Enrique va perdre ce match.

**_H :_**- C'est sûr, elle joue trop bien !

**_Ro _**:- Et bien c'est se qu'on va voir.

**_M :_**- Sorry mais, c'est déjà tout vu.

**_O_** _(cri à Enrique)_ :- **DONNE TOI A FOND** !

**_E_** _(lui fait un grand sourire)_ :- Compte sur moi, c'est dans la poche !

_**F **(très sérieuse)_ :- Rêver donne de l'espoir… »

Enrique la regarda, étonné. Elle était différente quand elle jouait au beyblade. En fait, elle lui faisait rappeler…Kai. Ils lancèrent leurs toupies au signale de Ray et à peine après avoir toucher le sol, Fly lança sa toupie à l'attaque. Enrique fut éjecté en beauté. D'abord surpris, il réalisa très vite qu'il valait mieux qu'il se donne réellement à fond s'il voulait l'épater…

_Un peu plus tard… _

**_Ke _**: « - Et Fly gagne 3 à 0.

**_J_** :- J'y crois pas…

**_O _**:- waoh…

**_H _**:- Et ouais. _(à Enrique)_Alors ? Ca fait quoi de perdre face à une fille ?

_**E **(l'ignore, sourit à Fly)_ :- Bravo ! J'me suis fait avoir. J'ais même pas eut le temps d'attaquer.

**_F :-_** Je t'avais prévenu. Bon ! ON VA A LA PISCINE !

**_Les autres_** _(sauf Kai et Robert)_ :- OUAIS ! »

* * *

_**P.O.V : Ray**_

_Japon, 1er Juillet, piscine, 10h00… _

_Ouf ! J'ais cru qu'on s'en sortirait jamais…Y-a un de ces monde ici ! Remarque, vu que c'est les vacances…_Ray ferma son casier et alla rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient aux douches. Il portait un short de bain noir et avait laissé ses longs cheveux attachés. Il regarda ses compagnons. Tyson avait un maillot large, noir à fleures hawaïennes bleues, Max avait le même mais orange avec des fleures rouges. Tous les deux s'amusaient déjà à s'arroser et à arroser Kenny, Olivier et Enrique par la même occasion. Ils avaient respectivement des slips de bain vert, bleu turquoise et jaune avec des flammes rouges. Jonny avait un short rouge et discuté avec Robert, ce dernier portant un slip de bain mauve _**(1)**_. Quand à Kai, il était…_Bah ? Il est barré où ?Il était là y-a pas deux secondes ! Pffff…On le refera pas, c'est trop tard…_

_**K **(les attend de l'autre côté)_ : « -Bon ! Vous vous magnez ?

_**T :**_-Ouais ben deux s'condes. »

_Et dire qu'il voulait pas y aller. C'est le premier de près…_Ils suivirent Kai jusqu'en haut et décidèrent de profiter du soleil pour aller se baigner dehors. Hilary et Fly les attendaient déjà dans l'eau, discutant entre elles et riant. Hilary portait un maillot deux pièces, rouge et Fly en portait aussi un mais blanc à bordures bleues et à fleures hawaïennes bleues également. Elle avait aussi tressé ses cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. _Waoh…Et ben…Elle est encore plus belle comme ça. Dommage que ce soit la sœur de Kai : j'tiens trop à ma vie…Protecteur comme il est, il me tuerait si j'osais trop me rapprocher d'elle…Ca serait bête de perdre un ami aussi rapidement, hein ?_

_**F **(lui fait un grand sourire)_ : « - Ben alors ? Tu viens pas ?

_**R**_ _(rosit) _:- Hein ? Ah euh…Si si, j'arrive. » Il descendit dans l'eau et fut immédiatement attaqué par un Tyson surexcité qui lui sauta sur le dos. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, il perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Tous rirent de bon cœur et s'amusèrent…

* * *

_Japon, 1er Juillet, piscine, 11h00…_

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient en train de s'amuser. Pendant ce temps là, Kai s'était trouvé un coin tranquille…Allongé sur une chaise longue, il profitait royalement du soleil. Il avait les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes noires et se reposait. Il portait un short noir avec des flammes. Et depuis donc bientôt une heure, toutes les jeunes filles qui passaient par là admiraient son torse et gloussaient entre elles.

_**E**_ _(air dramatique)_ : « -Et moi alors ? C'est pas juste ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

_**Les autres **(morts de rire)_ :- Ben d'après toi.

_**E :**_- Ok ! J'me met à la musculation dès demain ! Oli, tu viens avec moi ?

_**O **_:- Hein ? _(regarde les autres qui sont écroulés de rire)_ Ben est-ce que j'ais le choix ?

_**E **(tout sourire) _:- Nan, pourquoi ?

_**O :**_- Juste pour confirmation… » Les rires se poursuivirent et pourtant…_Fly a l'air songeuse. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Bon ben, quand faut y aller…_Ray se rapprocha de Fly et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu nuit. _Et merde…Nan, ne pas rougir Ray. Dieu ! ce qu'elle est belle…Et sa peau est si douce !_

_**R**_ _(se reprend) :_ « - Ca va pas ?

_**F**_ _(regarde Kai)_ :- Ca fait une heure qu'il est sur cette chaise longue…

_**R **_:- Il viendra peut-être tout à l'heure.

_**F **_:- Oh j'en doute. Si on le force pas à venir, il…Hey ! Mais c'est pas bête ça ! Merci Ray ! _(lui fait un bisou sur la joue et va rejoindre Kai)_

_**R**_ _(complètement à l'ouest, rouge)_ :- Euh…

_**T**_ _(se fou de sa gueule)_ :- Hehe… ! Ben alors Ray ? J'savais pas que tu savais imiter les poissons rouges !

_**Les autres**_ _(pouffent de rire)_ :- … !C'est vrai ça !

_**R**_ _(balance de l'eau à Tyson et aux autres) :_- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE POISSON ROUGE ?

_**T**_ _(se barre en cour…non, en nage…ben les deux en fait)_ :- HAAAAAAAAA ! AU SECOUR ! »

* * *

_**P.O.V : aucun**_

Tandis que Ray coulait joyeusement ce cher Tyson, Fly se pencha au-dessus de son frère, le mouillant par la même occasion. Kai releva ses lunettes de soleil et la regarda. Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les jeunes filles, un peu plus loin, regardèrent Fly avec mépris et, pour en rajouter d'avantage à leur jalousie, Fly vint se blottir dans les bras de Kai. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement les cheveux et murmura à son oreille.

_**K :**_ « - Tu t'ennuie ?

_**F**_ _(relève la tête vers lui)_ :- Ben…J'aime pas te voir tout seul.

_**K**_ _(lui caresse la joue et sourit tendrement)_ :- Fly…

_**F **(moue triste)_ :- S'te plais…Viens avec moi, viens t'amuser.

_**K**_ _(soupire)_ :- J'suis bien là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parfaitement bien.

_**F **_:- Mais je veux que tu viennes moi !

_**K**_ _(remet ses lunettes et se rallonge, bras derrière la tête) _:- Oui mais non. »

Fly, pas du tout découragée, alla aux vestiaires et revint aux bouts de quelques minutes, toute souriante…Son frère la regarda et fut tout d'abord surpris de voir Dranzer, sa chère toupie, dans les mains de sa jeune sœur. Et elle le narguait en plus !

_**K**_ _(retire ses lunettes et les pose sur la chaise, se lève) :_ « - Fly…Va ranger ça où tu la pris…

_**F**_ _(s'amuse à lancer et à rattraper Dranzer)_ :- Hm ? Qui me parle ?

_**K **(a super peur pour son Dranzy)_ :- FLY ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! _(en tremble tant il est furax)_… !

_**F**_ _(lui fait un giga méga sourire)_ :- Naaaaaaaaaaaan… !

_**K**_ _(à lui-même)_ :- J'vais la tuer… _!(courre vers elle)_ FLY !

_**F**_ _(se met à courir tout autours de la piscine) _:- Tu m'attraperas pas… ! _(Manque de se faire chopper)_ NAAAAAN !

_**K**_ _(lui courre après)_ :- RENDS-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ! FLY ! »

Les deux jeunes russes courraient tout autours de la piscine sous les regards médusés du reste des Bladebreackers et des Majestics. Ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Fly avait trouver le moyen de faire bouger Kai de sa chaise longue mais là…Le bord de la piscine étant très glissant, ils risquaient de se faire mal à tout moment. Et, étant donner la situation, ce qui devait arriver arriva…Fly glissa et Kai, très près derrière elle, en profita pour l'attraper. Résulta, ils tombèrent tous les deux à l'eau. Heureusement, Dranzer était tranquillement posé sur le sol, Fly ayant eut la brillante idée de le lâcher avant de tomber... Cependant, Kai ne le vit pas et Fly en profita pour faire comme si elle le tenait toujours dans ses mains. Au moins son frère était enfin à l'eau. Kai tenta de la faire couler mais sans succès. Alors il la souleva et la balança dans l'eau.

_**F**_ _(tombe dans l'eau)_ : « - KAAAAAAAI !

_**K **(Tente de la couler) _:- C'est toi qu'a voulu ! »

Tyson et les autres observaient depuis environs dix bonnes minutes la lutte acharnée entres eux, se demandant pourquoi Kai ne récupérait pas Dranzer. De retour à la surface, Fly éclaboussa son frère sans relâche. Kai lui répondit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus, tentant désespérément de le faire couler à son tour. Mais bon, Kai étant plus grand qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à la prendre dans ses bras, telle une mariée.

_**F**_ : « -KAI ! Lâches-moi !

_**K**_ _(obéit)_ :- Ok.

_**F**_ _(retombe dans l'eau)_:- HAAAAAA! »

A cet instant, Kai regarda le bord de la piscine et remarqua que son cher spectre l'attendait gentiment sur le sol carrelé. Il regarda Fly qui, sentant l'orage pas loin d'elle, replongea aussitôt sous l'eau. Kai la sortit immédiatement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_**F**_ _(baisse la tête)_ : « - Kai, je…Je voulait juste…

_**K **(la serre dans ses bras)_ :- Hey ! Arrêtes, j't'en veux pas…

_**F**_ _(heureuse, passe ses bras autours du cou à Kai)_ :- … ! Mici !

_**K**_ _(s'écarte d'elle et l'arrose)_ :- Par contre tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

_**F**_ _(riposte)_ :- Nan mais ho ! »

_**P.O.V : Tyson**_

_Euh…Il est passé où le vrai Kai là? Bon sang ! Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. La présence de Fly lui fait du bien remarque. Elle a réussit à lui redonner le sourire en même pas trois mois alors que nous…Oui bon, en même temps c'est sa petite sœur et c'est limite s'il la surprotége pas. N'empêche, ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça, ça change. Ben pourvu qu'il reste tel quel alors… !_ Tyson sourit en voyant Fly se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de Kai, un doux sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Kai lui baisa le front et la regarda, lui aussi avec ce même sourire._ Hehe…Pas étonnant que Ray flasch sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle est joli ma cousine…Minute là…Ah non ! Pas d'accord ! Déjà que Kai est mon cousin alors si Ray s'y met…Autant réunir toute l'équipe à ce train là ! Quoique Ray ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était un mec chiant que je pouvais pas supporter. Encore heureux d'ailleurs. Mais quand même !_ Olivier, voyant Tyson plongé dans ses pensées, l'arrosa._ Ho he ? C'est quoi ça ?_

_**T**_ _(surpris)_ : « -Olivier ?

_**O**_ : -A LA BORDAGE !

_**Tous**_ _(se jettent sur les deux russes qui ont rien eut le temps de dire)_ :- OUUUUUAIIIIIIIS ! »

Une bataille d'eau générale débuta alors pendant laquelle Kai se fit une joie de couler Tyson…_Help me, please !_

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**OUAIS ! J'l'ais enfin fini !**_

R : T'en as mis du temps

_**Oui bon, ça va hein ? Et pis vaut mieux tard que jamais.**_

M : Alors ? C'est quoi la suite ?

K : He ho ! Ca vous derange donc pas qu'ELLE me fasse souffrir?

T : Et moi par la même occasion ?

R et M : Nan pourquoi ? On devrait ?

T : Oh les traîtres !

K : J'vais les tuer… !

_**Et sur de si joyeux sentiments, je vous laisse.**_

M : Hey ! Attends ! T'as pas répondu à ma question.

K et T : MAX !

_**Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et bien pour résumer je dirais que la farine ça tâche et que c'est pas spécialement bon pour les cheveux. Et aussi qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences au risque de s'en prendre plein la tronche…**_

Tous : Hein ? Tu peux pas être plus…précise ?

_**Nan !**_

K : Remarque, je tiens pas à savoir…

T : Moi non plus…

M : Moi si !

R : Viens Max, on va poster nos reviews.

K et T _(leur courent après)_ : NAAAAAAAN !

_**Et si ! Pauvres p'tits choux, lol.**_

_**(1) :**_

Ke : Elle a osé…

_**Et oui ! 'Sont belles les couleurs, hein ? Mdr.**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	9. Famille 8ème partie

**Famille**

_**SALUT !**_

Kai : 'lut...

_**Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir… **_

Ray : Il te fais la tête.

_**Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? **_

Kai : POURQUOI ? Tu oses demander « POURQUOI » ?

_**Ben…ouais.**_

Kai : Tu m'as ridiculisé ! Voilà pourquoi !

**Aaaaaah…Ah bah si c'est que ça. Pis je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, t'as encore plus de fans !**

Kai : J'vais la tuer… !

_**Mais nan ! Regarde les reviews, ça te remontra le moral…**_

Kai : Hm…

**Allony _: C'est vrai, ça t'as fait rire ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop choux !lol. En tout cas merci miss._**

**Zelina56_ : Et oui, Kai en maillot de bain, ça vaut le détour, lol._**

Kai : Par pitié, quelqu'un, arrêtez-la ! Elle ruine ma réputation !

_**Sans vouloir te vexé mon chou, c'était déjà fait… **_

**Kairi _: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et c'est vrai que ça change de voir Kai comme ça._**

Kai : J'suis maudit…

**Marie-Pier :_ Merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A+_**

**Hisokaren_ : Salut toi ! Gros merci pour tous tes encouragement et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. Tu trouves que Ray et Fly vont bien ensemble ? Hm…Ouais c'est vrai, en y réfléchissant…Mais bon, depuis le temps, tu me connais…Donc je te laisse découvrir quel sera le COUPLE dans cette fic, lol. Aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, car même si je met du temps à faire certaines de mes fics, saches qu'elles sont toutes en préparation._**

Ray : C'est une blague, hein ?

_**Ben non, pourquoi ?**_

Ray : Et c'est encore avec nous ?

_**Evidemment ! J'vous adooooooore !**_

Kai_(se barre en courrant) : _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

**Aurais-je dis quel chose de travers ? Ray ? Ben, t'es où… ? (voit Ray partir à la suite de Kai) Bon, ben…Tant pis.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**huitième partie...**_

_**P.O.V : Tyson **_

_Japon, 1er Juillet, maison des Granger, 18h33… _

_J'en peux plus, j'suis vidé…Et j'ais faim aussi : la piscine ça creuse. N'empêche qu'on sait bien amusé. _Tyson jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin et à sa cousine, tous deux en train de se chamailler._ Dire que ça fait deux semaine qu'ils sont à la maison et j'avais jamais vu Kai comme ça…Rien à dire : Fly t'es géniale !_

Tyson suivi Kai jusqu'au jardin tandis que Fly montait prendre sa douche. Il se laissa aller sur une pauvre chaise qui traînait là sans rien demander à personne et soupira. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer…Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

**_K_** _(lui cri dans les oreilles)_ :« -TYSON !

**_T_** _(sursaute)_ :-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? »

_Mais il est fou ! Il m'a fait peur ! Y-a pas idée de crier sur les gens comme ça…Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Oh la la…J'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça…_Kai se mit en position de combat, toupie et lanceur en main, et fixa de ses yeux améthystes Tyson. Ce dernier, comprenant ce que son capitaine lui demandait silencieusement de faire, se leva lentement et…

**_T_** :« -NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! J'VEEEEEEEUX PAAAAAS !

**_K_** :-TYSON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUIIIIIIIIIIITE ! »

…détala aussi vite que possible, Kai à ses trousses. Tyson verrouilla la porte d'entrée à l'instant même où Kai arrivait sur lui, et couru se réfugier à l'étage._ Oh non non non non non non non ! J'tiens pas à mourir, j'suis encore trop jeune pour ça ! _Soudain il vit son grand-père aller ouvrir…

**_T_** _(en haut des escaliers)_ :« -Grand-père, non fais pas… !

_**P **(ouvre la porte ; à Kai)_ :-Ah, Kai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors ?

_**K **(entre et referme la porte)_ :-Trois fois rien…_(aperçoit sa victime)_TYSON !

**_T_** _(se barre illico presto)_ :-NAAAAAAAAAN ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUURS !

**_K_** _(lui courre après)_ :-TYSON ! CESSES DE…_(se prend les pieds dans le tapis)_AH ! _(se remet à courir)_ FAIRE LE PITRE ET VIENS ICI ! »

_Vite vite vite ! Une planque, n'importe quoi…AH ! C'est quoi ça ?_ Tyson sentit quelque chose l'agripper par les épaules et le plaquer contre un mur. _Fly ?_ Et oui, Fly avait refermé la porte de sa chambre quand elle avait fait entrer, de force, Tyson. Elle avait sa main sur sa bouche et lui intimait de se taire. Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Il la dévisagea un instant…_Elle était pas censé être à la douche ?_ Elle portait un pyjama blanc parsemé de petits nounours bruns. C'était en fait un débardeur et un pantalon lui arrivant mi-mollets. Elle avait les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette rose. _Et ben…Elle a été drôlement rapide pour la prendre sa douche._

**_F_** _(un doigt sur la bouche)_ :« -Chut ! Je l'entend qui arrive…_(emmène Tyson jusqu'à son coffre au pied du lit)_ Planque toi là-dedans et ne bouge plus !

**_T_** :-Mais…

**_F_** _(fait entrer Tyson dedans)_-Chut ! »

Fly eut juste le temps de refermer le coffre et de s'asseoir dessus, faisant celle qui s'occupe de sécher ses cheveux, quand Kai entra. _Putain…Fais chaud…J'étouffe moi là-dedans ! Tant qu'elle y était, elle aurait put m'enfermer dans son placard…Ah ? Kai vient d'entrer…_

**_K_** :« -Tyson est là ? »

_Nan, j'suis pas là. J'fais grève, ça se voit pas ?_

**_F_** _(fait l'innocente)_ :« -Non, pourquoi ? C'était quoi ces cris ? »

_Elle bonne comédienne mine de rien. En tout cas c'est vachement sympa de sa part d'être de mon côté._

**_K_** _(referme la porte ; soupire) _:« -Tyson refuse de s'entraîner…

**_F_** :-Oh…Ben tu finiras bien par le trouver.

**_K_** _(croise les bras)_-Non, j'en est assez. Tant pis pour lui ; s'il ne s'entraîne pas, il ne progressera pas. »

_Oui je sais, il a raison mais là j'ais vraiment pas envi de passer à la casserole._

**_K_** _(soupire)_ :« -J'abandonne. »

_Ais-je bien entendu ? Kai abandonne ? J'ais gagné la partie, hein ? Dommage que c'était pas du beyblade…Tient ? C'est silencieux tout d'un coup…_

* * *

_**P.O.V : Kai**_

_Mais où est-ce qu'il est cet idiot ? Oh pis tant pis pour lui ! Hm…C'est bizarre. Y-a quelque chose de pas clair dans cette chambre…Tient ? J'avais pas fait gaffe, mais ce n'est pas une habitude de Fly de s'asseoir sur les coffres…(elle tiens trop au meubles…)Je la regarde. Apparemment elle a compris le message puisqu'elle se lève et va s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Je m'avance et pose un pied sur cette malle. Bizarre, elle me regarde un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de s'occuper de ses cheveux. J'avoue, ma sœur est belle. Elle ressemble tant à maman…Raison de plus pour la tenir éloigner des mecs._ Kai observa encore un moment sa jeune sœur quand il entendit un bruit sourd et étouffé. Surpris, il regarda tout autours de lui. Peut-être que Tyson avait trouvé refuge dans le placard de Fly ? _Y-a pas intérêt… _Soudain, alors qu'il allait enlevé le pied de sur le coffre, ce dernier s'ouvrit à la voler, le faisant tomber.

**_T_** _(prend une bonne bouffée d'air frai)_ : »-AAAAAAAAH…Ca fait du bien ! J'ais cru que j'allais finir par mourir asphyxié.

**_F_** :-Euh…Tyson… ?

**_T_** _(à Fly)_ :- Oui ? Quoi ? _(remarque Kai par terre qui le regarde, menaçant) _Ah…

_**K**(toujours par terre)_ :- Ah…C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

**_T_** :-Ben…Ouais ? _(regarde Fly qui lui sourit, complice ; lui rend son sourire ; regarde à nouveau Kai)_ Oh Kaaaaai… ?

**_K_** _(regarde les 2 monst…euh autres)_ :-Quoi ? »

_Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça tout les deux ? Oh merde !_ Kai, ayant compris que ses deux conspirateurs allaient lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, se releva à toute vitesse et partit en courant.

**_T_** _(courre à près lui)_ : « -KAAAAAAI ! ATTENDS NOUS !

**_F_** _(pareil)_ : -OUI ! ON TE FERA PAS DE MAL ! KAAAAAAAAI !

**_K_** _(d'en bas)_ :- ALLER VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS ! »

Kai arriva en courant dans la cuisine où leur grand-père faisant à manger pour le dîner. Il fit très vite suivi des deux autres. Kai, refusant catégoriquement de se rendre, avait adopté la stratégie de sa sœur : tourner autours de la table ! Et bien évidemment, Fly et Tyson le poursuivaient. A ce moment, bien que leur grand-père leur ais demandé de sortir de la cuisine (autant parler à un mur…), Fly attrapa une poignet de farine dans le sac posé sur la table. Elle jeta la farine sur Kai, mais ce dernier se baisa et se fut Tyson qui se la pris, étant juste derrière…

**_F _**: « -Oups…Désolé Ty' !

**_T_ **_(enlève la farine de sur sa figure)_ :-Désolé… ?Mais c'est que tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! _(fait pareil que Fly)_ Tient !

**_F_** _(se reçoit la farine)_ : -AH ! T'as osé ! Sal traître ! _(reprend de la farine)_ Tu vas voir…

**_P_** _(qui a pas envi que ça tourne mal)_ :- Stop ! On arrête les bétis…_(se prend de la farine)_ OH !

**_F & T_** _(baissent la tête)_ :- Désolé grand-père.

**_P_** :- Ah oui ? Moi pas…_(prend aussi de la farine)_ Alors…Qui va trinquer… ? »

Tyson et Fly restèrent immobile quelques secondes avant de se mettre en position, chacun de la farine dans leurs mains…Kai cependant, se disant qu'il avait enfin réussi à éviter la catastrophe, s'était négligemment appuyé contre un des murs d la cuisine, une pomme dans la main : il ne voulait pas louper le spectacle ! _Et ben ça commence bien. Remarque, en attendant ils me foutent la paix. C'est pas plus mal…_

**_T, F & P_** _(jettent la farine sur LEUR cible)_ : « -A L'ATTAAAAAAAQUE !

**_K_** _(relève la tête)_ :- Hein ? _(s'en prend plein la tronche)_ : AH !

**_Les 3 autres_** :- Touché coulé ! OUAIS !

**_K_ **_(s'approche de la table)_ :- Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça… »

* * *

_Japon, 1er Juillet, table des Granger,20h00…_

**_P _**: « -AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SI VOUS VOYEZ VOS TETES ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**_Les 3 autres_** _(boudent)_ :- Mouais…

**_T _**:-C'est pas parce-que t'as gagné que ça te donne le droit de te foutre de nous…

_**P **(redevient un peu sérieux…)_ :-Oui, tu as raison…_(essaie de pas rire)_…._(se retient de na pas rire)_…_(regarde ses petits-enfants)_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**_Les 3 autres_** _(vexés)_ :-GRAND-PERE ! »

Et effet, il y-avait de quoi rire…Monsieur Granger avait gagné la bataille de farine et était nettement moins blanc que ses petits-enfants. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire rien qu'en les voyant ainsi, boudant, baguettes en mains, têtes baissées dans leurs assiettes et…si blancs !

**_P_** _(a pas changé entre temps)_ : « -AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hm…Désolé. Bon, bon…Qui veut une glace en dessert ?

**_F_** _(retrouve le sourire)_ : -Moi ! C'est quoi la glace ?

**_P_** : -c'est une…_(grand sourire sur les lèvres ; se retient de rire)_ dame blanche… AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**_F_** _(le boude)_ :- Nan, j'en veux pas…

**_P_** : Allez, j'arrête. Bon, une dame blanche pour tout le monde ?

**_Les autres _**:- Ouais. »

_Pourquoi j'ais la vague impression qu'on va en réentendre parler jusqu'à la fin de notre vie… ? Bon, on mange notre glace et montons nous re-doucher et se coucher…Cette journée était pas si mal en fin de compte…Je n'avais plus rit comme ça depuis…depuis trop longtemps._ Kai ferma les yeux et s'endormie, le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

_Japon, le lendemain matin, maison des Granger,90h20…_

_**P.O.V : Fly**_

**_F_** _(sautille tout autours de son frère)_: « -Allez, dis oui! S'te plais, s'te plais, s'te plais, s'te plaiiiiis!

**_K_** _(soupire pour la 123ème fois en moins de 10 minutes)_ :- Fly…J'ais dis non. Aujourd'hui je m'entraîne avec Tyson.

**_T_** _(ronchonne en mangeant ces céréales)_ :-Mouais…

**_F_** _(les regarde tour à tour)_ :- Mais…

**_K_** _(commence à perdre patience)_ :- Fly ça suffis ! Arrête de faire le bébé et trouve toi une occupation !

**_F_** _(vexé)_ : -J'te déteste ! Et puisque c'est comme ça, j'irais sans toi !

**_K_** :-Tant mieux !

**_F_** :- Parfais ! »

Fly se dirigea d'un pas sur vers le téléphone et composa un numéro._ Quel imbécile ! tant pis pour lui ! Qu'il s'entraîne si ça l'amuse tant que ça ! Moi je vais pas me priver d'aller au ciné parce-que Môsieur refuse de m'accompagner !_

**_Voix_** _(ensommeillée)_ : « -Allô… ?

**_F _**: -Ray ? C'est Fly.

_**R **(tout à fait réveillé cette fois)_:- Ah Fly! Comment ça va ?

**_F_** :- Pas très bien…J'me suis disputée avec mon frère…

**_R_** :-Oh…Et pourquoi ?

**_F_** :- Il refuse d'aller au ciné avec moi…Môsieur préfère s'entraîner !

**_R_** :- Et vous vous êtes disputé pour ça ?

**_F_** :- Mouais…Mais c'est pas le plus important…Ray ?

**_R_** :-Oui ?

**_F_** _(tond triste, voir en pleure)_ :-Tu…Tu viendrais avec moi ? Dis, tu viendrais ?

**_R_** _(peut pas y résister)_ :-Oui bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

**_F_** _(heureuse)_ :- OUAIS ! Oups…Désolé. Bon ben on s'attend devant le ciné d'ici 30 minutes ?

**_R_** _(qui vient de prendre un tympan)_ :-Euh…Oui, oui. A toute suite !

**_F_** : -A toute suite ! »

_YES ! J'y vais avec Ray ! En plus, il est gentil, LUI, pas comme certain…Bon, j'exagère un peu…Kai est vraiment adorable quand il veut, mais voilà, c'est quand IL veut…Bon, je me chausse et je vais rejoindre Ray. Je passe à côté de mon frère qui me regarde. Non, non Kai ! J'te pardonnerais pas comme ça. J'vais te faire culpabiliser pendant un jour ou deux. On verra bien qui c'est qui peut pas se passer de l'autre, na !_

Fly sortit et flana un moment dans les rues. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle était sortit. Enfin, elle aperçu le cinéma de l'autre côté de la route. Ray était déjà là et lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Elle sourit et traversa. Soudain, une voiture noire s'arrêta devant elle et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'évanouie…_Kai…Aide-moi…_

_A suivre… _

* * *

**_Ca vous a plu ?_**

_**Et oui, c'est pas aujourd'hui que Fly ira au ciné, lol.**_

F : C'est pas juste ! En plus c'était avec Ray.

_**Oui bon…Disons que j'ais d'autres projets.**_

Les autres : J'le sens pas ce coup là…

_**Je tiensà remercier chacun de vous pour…**_

Les autres : C'est vrai ?

_**Mais nan, pas vous. EUX !**_

Les autres : Ah…

_**Bon, j'en étais où… ? Ah oui !**_

…_**Pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. GIG MEGA MERCI A VOUS TOUS !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, car c'est bientôt la fin…Et oui, déjà. Plus que deux chapitres alors savourez-les bien, lol.**_

K : C'est bientôt fini ?

_**C'est triste, hein ?**_

T: OUAIS! ON SERA BIENTOT LIBRES!

_**A croire que je les martyrise, les pauvres…lol**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	10. Famille 9ème partie

_**Famille**_

_**Coucou !**_

_**Oui, y-a eut beaucoup de retards…**_

_**Premièrement parce que mon amie Céline (Cécé, donc) tenait à faire les deux derniers chapitres, puisqu'on avait quand-même commencé ensemble. J'ais donc accepté.**_

_**Deuxièmement, ayant ses examens à réviser, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**_

_**Donc, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !**_

_**On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :**_

**Zelina56 _: coucou ! Et oui, ça commence à devenir important…Mais tu vas voir, Kai ne va pas laisser passer ça (c'est quand même sa sœur, lol)._**

**Marie-Pier_ : Merci de ta review. Encore une fois, on est désolé de tout ce retard. Mais on espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**Kairi_ : Et voilà, le chapitre et là ! Est-ce qu'il te plait ?_**

**Mickealle _: oui, la fin arrive (à petits, tous petits pas…lol). Toute tes questions vont avoir des réponses, ne t'inquiète pas. Vu que Céline et moi avons mis beaucoup de temps à l'envoyer, on a pas mal réfléchis à plein de trucs…tu verras._**

**Allony_ : Coucou miss ! __J'suis super heureuse que tu sois de retour! Tu as aimé quand ils été tous à la piscine ? Nous aussi. Tu as raison, ils sont trop choux Kai et Fly._**

Kai : …tu parles…

Fly : Ben quoi ? Si tu avais bougé tes fesses dès le début, je t'aurais pas piqué Dranzy.

Kai : Dranzer. Et pis j'avais pas envi…

_**Bon allez, on vous laisse. Encore mille fois pardon pour tout ce retard.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Kalas1209****

* * *

** _

**Neuvième partie:**

_**P.O.V : Ray**_

_Japon, 2 Juillet, maison des Granger, 11h00…_

_Je n'arrive pas a y croire…C'est si…imprévisible. Fly s'est fait enlever. Je suis sûr que c'est par les homme du grand-père de Kai. Je suis dans le salon, chez Ty'. Kenny, Hilary, Max et moi on discute. Kai est sortit dehors quand j'ais eut fini de m'expliquer. Il avait l'air…tellement anéantit…Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tyson est avec lui._

**_Ke _**: « - Pourquoi ils ont enlevé Fly ? Comment on va faire pour la délivrer ?

**_M _**: - Il faut qu'on aille à l'Abbaye.

**_Ke _**: - Oui, mais c'est dangereux d'allez là-bas !

**_H_** : - Kenny a raison. C'est trop dangereux d'aller là-bas. On va se faire prendre aussi.

**_M_** : - Mais il faut bien qu'on y aille !

**_R_** : - De toute façon, avec ou sans nous, Kai y ira. Et je pense que Tyson le suivra… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Il fallait délivrer la sœur de Kai. Ils prirent donc une décision…

* * *

Dans le jardin… 

_**P.O.V : Kai **_

**_T _**: « - Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

**_K_** _(criant ; faisant les cents pas)_ : - J'aurais dû l'aider ! Je suis son frère ! »

_Comment peut-il me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute ? Je suis son frère, je dois veiller sur elle ! Je l'ais promis…J'ais faillis, c'est ma faute. Fly, pardonne-moi…Je ne suis pas un très bon frère…Et Tyson qui n'arrête pas de parler !_ Kai continuait à faire les cents pas dans le jardin. Tyson essayait depuis bientôt dix minutes de lui faire entendre raison…en vain. D'accord, il était son frère ; d'accord, il devait veiller sur elle…Mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être derrière son dos ! Tyson repris, plus soucieux encore pour son capitaine, et cousin.

**_T_** : « - On était pas censé savoir qu'ils allaient l'enlever.

**_K_** _(idem)_ : - Si ! J'aurais dû le prévoir ! Depuis que je l'ais aidé à s'enfuire de là-bas, Voltaire nous envoie ses hommes ! _(se laisse tomber sur une chaise)_ Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici…

**_T _**: Sympa ! Je te signale que tu as des amis ici !…Et que je ne suis pas sourd. »

Kai sembla réagir. _Il a raison…_Kai se leva et se rapprocha de Tyson. Ce dernier le regardait attentivement, apparemment près à lui sortir d'autres arguments pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser. Kai soupira.

**_K_** : « - Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer…Je sais que mes…amis sont là pour moi. Et je ne regrette pas d'être venu…C'est juste que je m'en veux. Elle est ma seule famille. A part elle et vous, je me retrouve encore une fois seul… »

Kai avait fini de parler sur un ton plus bas. Il se sentait mal…

_**P.O.V : Tyson**_

_Il a dit quoi là? Je rêve ou Kai viens de me présenter ses excuses ? Remarque, Fly a été enlevé par son propre grand-père…Même s'il ne l'aime pas, ça doit quand même faire mal…Mais on est là, et nous, on le laissera pas se battre tout seul !_ Tyson sourit doucement à Kai.

**_T_** : « - Tu n'est pas tout seul…Nous, on est là. Et ta sœur on la sauvera ! Tu ne sera pas tout seul cette fois à affronter Voltaire.

_**K **(un léger sourire aux lèvres)_ : - Merci. »

Kai et Tyson se souriaient et se tenaient immobiles et silencieux dans le jardin. Ray et le reste de l'équipe arriva à se moment là. Ray parla en premier.

**_R_** : « - Moi aussi, je t'accompagne Kai.

**_M_** : - Pareil pour moi !

**_K_** _(surpris mais soulagé)_ : - Merci les gars…

**_H _**: - Kenny et moi allons venir vous aider aussi. »

_OUAIS ! On va te délivrer, Fly. Compte sur nous ! Ray et Max s'avance vers nous en souriant. Hilary et Kenny nous rejoignent et on se regardent tous…Pas la peine de mots pour se comprendre : c'est comme si on était tous une grande famille…Nous regardons Kai.

* * *

_

_**P.O.V : Kai**_

_Ils sont génial. Si je ne les avais pas eut, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu…Sûrement que j'aurais été comme Voltaire le désirait…Ils se sont tous rapprochés et me regardent. Je les regarde moi aussi : j'avoue ne pas comprendre là…Ils mettent leurs mains les-une sur les autres. D'accord, je vois…Pas un seul mots n'a été prononcé. Pourquoi faire ? On en a pas besoin…_

Kai mit lui aussi sa main par-dessus celles de ses amis et ensemble, ils crièrent.

**_Tous :_** « - UN POUR TOUS, TOUS POUR UN ! »

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Kenny avait réussit à avoir un plan de l'Abbaye et Kai, connaissant cette endroit par cœur, signalait les zones d'accès sures. Ils avaient décidé de tous y aller pour récupérer Fly. Alors ils s'étaient préparés. Le soir, Kai et Tyson mangèrent en silence. Leur grand-père avait décidé de les accompagner…

**_P _**: « - J'ais appelé Monsieur Dickenson tout à l'heure…Il sera là demain matin et nous accompagnera. Un vol a été réservé pour la Russie.

**_T _**: - Cool ! Il fait vite Monsieur Dickenson.

**_K_** _(à son grand-père)_ : - Merci. »

Ils montèrent se coucher. Demain serait une longue journée… Kai passa devant la chambre de sa sœur et y entra. Tout été si calme…Il se souvint des ces deux semaines de bonheur que sa sœur et lui venaient de vivre ici._ Fly, je vais venir. Je viens te chercher petite sœur…Je le promet, tu vivra heureuse. J'en fais le serment ! Voltaire, prépare-toi à mourir…Tu nous as fait assez de tord comme ça. Cette fois, je vais te tuer._

Kai s'approcha du lit et s'allongea tout habillé dedans. Il dormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Japon, le lendemain matin, maison des Granger, 10h00… 

Tous étaient déjà réuni devant le dojo et commençaient à se mettre en route. Kai semblait encore plus énervé que la veille contre Voltaire. Il l'avait dit, sans la moindre hésitation : si Voltaire faisait le moindre mal à Fly, il le tuerait de ses mains. Les autres avaient été étonné de le voir dans cet état mais il le comprenait, malgré que la peur les tenaillait.

_Nous montons dans la voiture de Monsieur Dickenson et nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport. J'en peux plus d'attendre. Je veux te revoir, Fly. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, petite sœur…_ Ils prirent l'avion pour Moscou. Plusieurs heures de voyages passèrent en silence, quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Encore quelques heures : ça y est ! Ils y étaient…L'Abbaye…Tout le monde été surpris face à ce monstrueux bâtiment. Ils regardèrent Kai un instant. _Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Oui, Fly et moi avons vécu ici, et on y a survécu, comme quoi…Allons y ! _La petite troupe reporta son attention sur le bâtiment : comment allaient-ils rentrer sans se faire remarquer ?

**_T_** _(fixant toujours le bâtiment, comme tout le mode)_ : « -Dis-nous, Kai, on entre comment ?…Kai ?…KAI ! »

En effet, ils se rendirent compte que Kai se dirigeait d'un pas sûr droit sur l'Abbaye. _La fin est proche. Fly, j'arrive et rien n'y personne ne changera cela !_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Plus qu'un seul chapitre…Tiendrez-vous ? Lol.**_

_**Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Cécé.**_


	11. Famille 10ème partie

_**Famille**_

_**Coucou !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Mickealle_ : Tu trouve Kai méchant ? T'as encore rien vu ! lol._**

**Allony_ : Merci pour les compliments ! Dis-nous de ce que tu pense de ce chapitre._**

_**Merci à vous deux pour vous reviews ! Nous sommes réellement désolées du retard mais on n'a pas put faire autrement…**_

**Ce chapitre a été écrit par Cécé en grande partie.**

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dixième partie**_

_**P.O.V : Max :**_

_Russie ; Abbaye…_

**_T_** _(fixant toujours le bâtiment, comme tout le monde)_ : « -Dis-nous, Kai, on entre comment ?…Kai ?…KAI ! »

En effet, ils se rendirent compte que Kai se dirigeait d'un pas sûr, droit sur l'Abbaye. Ils lui coururent après : _il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise…_

**_R _**: « -Attends-nous !…KAI !

**_M_** :- Pas la peine de crier…De toute façon, il ne nous écoute pas… »

_Quand il a quelque chose en tête, lui…Nous arrivons enfin aux côtés de Kai. Face à nous, une grosse porte en métal…Je me demande comment on va faire pour rentrer ?_

Kai se retourna vers Hilary et posa une de ses mains sur sa tête.

**_H :_** « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE AVEC MES CHEVEUX ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Puis Kai, l'ignorant superbement, se saisi d'une de ses pinces, la tordit et crocheta la serrure de la porte. Tout le monde resta figer un moment, surpris. Ils rentrèrent dans l'abbaye et traversèrent les couloirs.

**_Ke :_** « On commence par où ? »

**_K_** : « On va au sous-sol. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le sous-sol, quand une porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors que Tyson était derrière… Il tomba à terre et Ray se pris quelqu'un de plein fouet. Ils se dévisagèrent et au bout d'une minute :

**Tous :** « TALA ! »

**_Ta_** : « qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? »

Kai attrapa Tala par le col, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur.

**_Ta_** : « -LÂCHE-MOI !

**_K_** : Dis-nous où est Fly !

**_Ta_** : Ta sœur ?

**_K _**: T'en connais d'autres, toi ?

**_Ta_** : …Elle est tout en bas. J'y allais, justement.

**_K_** :…Et pourquoi ?

**_Ta_** : CA TE REGARDE ?

**_K_** : C'EST MA SOEUR ! »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard et Kai le lâcha enfin. Sans se dire un mot, ils descendirent l'escalier suivit des autres qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule où il y avait un garde. Tala arriva pas derrière et l'assomma avec une barre de fer qui traînait par terre. Kai chopa les clés et ouvrit la cellule.

_**F**(heureuse d'être enfin libérée)_ : « YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Tala, sous le regard médusé de Kai, qui hurla :

**_K_** : « QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? FLY ?

**_F_** : Ben quoi ?

**_K_** : COMMENT CA, BEN QUOI ? C'EST IVANOV, LA !

**_F_** : Oui, je sais ça, merci…

**_K_** : ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU DANS SES BRAS ?

**_Ta_** : He ho ! Tu te calme! Fly et moi sortons ensemble depuis…3 ans.

**_K_** :…QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? _(se tourne vers Fly)_ ET TU COMPTAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND ?

**_F_** : A ma majorité…

**_K_** :…ok…_(s'adresse à Tala)_ Toi, tu lâche ma sœur, MAINTENANT !

**_Ta _**: Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible…ET PUIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

**_K_** : PAS AVEC MA SŒUR, CRETIN ! »

_Les retrouvailles sont vraiment…chaleureuses… J'en connais un qui doit être déçut. En effet, je jette un petit regard vers Ray et je le vois qui regarde tour à tour Fly et Tala. Le pauvre. Il avait l'air d'être amoureux…Il arrive trop tard…_

Tala et Kai s'engueulèrent jusqu'à ce que Fly s'en mêlent. Finalement, Tala préféra les laisser seuls : il tenait trop à sa vie…. A cause du bruit, Boris descendit et fut surpris de voir autant de monde.

**_B_** : « - Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**_K & F_** : -TA GUEULE ! »

Ils se retournèrent brusquement vers lui et ensemble, ils lui mirent un coup de poing.

**_B_** _(KO)_ : …

_Ma parole ! La sœur est aussi dangereuse que le frère !_

_

* * *

_

**P.O.V : Kai :**

Ils remontèrent tous et sortirent de l'abbaye pour rejoindre monsieur Dickenson et Papy. En chemin Kai s'arrêta et les informa qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire et qu'il en avait pas pour longtemps. Il remonta les étages pour parvenir au bureau de Voltaire, entra sans frapper, et ferma la porte à clé.

**_V_** : « -Kai ?

**_K _**:…Voltaire...

**_V_**: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es venu pour me rejoindre ?

**_K_** : Même pas dans tes rêves ! Tu m'as enlevé ma sœur…Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu ne lui fera plus de mal !

**_V_** : Et tu compte faire quoi ? Me tuer peut-être ?

**_K _**: C'est tentant… »

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Kai sorte Dranzer de sa poche. Voltaire comprit le message de son petit-fils et le suivi jusqu'à une arène : ils feraient un match.

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies respectives en même temps. Mais Kai, bien décidé à en finir vite, attaqua sans relâche. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Voltaire, passablement énervé de se faire ratatiner par son petit-fils, attaque Kai avec force. Dranzer l'évita et s'enflamma. Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, Voltaire était pris dans un piège de feu et Kai avait gagné. Reprenant Dranzer, Kai s'apprêta à partir, laissant Voltaire à son sort.

**_V_** :« Kaaaaaai ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser mourir ainsi ! Je suis ton grand-père !

**_K_** : Ca t'as pas empêché de nous faire du mal, à Fly et à moi…

**_V_** : …Tu me laisserais mourir… ? Qu'en penserait Fly, à ton avis, hm ? »

_Il a raison…Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, comme lui. Fly n'a pas besoin d'un meurtrier pour frère…_Kai se retourna. Il s'avança, près à aider l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, quand un craquement l'arrêta. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir qu'une poutre enflammée du plafond tombait ! Il l'évita de justesse, mais pas Voltaire. L'Abbaye commençait à prendre feu, alors Kai s'enfuit et sortit à temps du bâtiment. Il retrouva les autres et fut surpris de voir que plusieurs enfants étaient là.

**_T_** : « KAAAAAAI !

**_K _**: Hm ?

**_M_**: T'étais où? L'Abbaye est en train de prendre feu !

**_Ta_** : Encore une chance qu'on est pensé à faire sortir TOUT le monde…

**_K_** : Ca va…C'est pas ma faute…

**_F_** : Kai ?

**_K_** : Hm ?

**_F_** _(se blottit contre lui)_ : Je t'aime, grand-frère! »

_Moi aussi…petite sœur_.

* * *

_FIN.

* * *

_

_**On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ainsi que la fic.**_

_**Merci pour tout vos encouragements et aussi pour votre attente !**_

_**Kalas1209 & Cécé.**_


End file.
